Encajarías en mis solitarios brazos tan perfectamente
by shandera-san
Summary: "Oh. Tu no eres. Asahi." Calmado lo suficiente como para volver a hablar, Daichi toma aire, con una sonrisa amplia colocada en su rostro. "Hasta donde sé, no." Suga accidentalmente había llamado a un extraño en vez de a su mejor amigo, dicho todo acerca de su lote quemado de galletas, y ese error en particular pudo resultar la mejor que haya cometido jamás.
1. Susurrame una canción de cuna

**Bueno, para aclarar algunas cosas antes de que empiecen a leer. Este fanfic yo NO lo escribí, no quiero llevarme el crédito. La historia original se llama "Y** **ou'd fit my lonely arms so perfectly" por Boxofwonder. Como pueden ver, yo solo me llevo el crédito de la traducción, pueden encontrar el original en inglés en la página de AO3 (archiveofourown).org**

 **Tiene 5 capítulos en total, más un extra. La verdad me gustaría tener más tiempo para poder traducir el segundo capítulo, pero mi laptop se malogró, así que sólo puedo ir traduciendo de vez en cuanto (de hecho me tarde en sacar el primer capítulo).**

 **En fin, Haikyuu! no me pertenece, espero disfruten la historia como yo lo hice.**

* * *

Es el silencio lo que más le llega.

En el trabajo, Daichi siempre está en movimiento, siempre manteniendo a sus compañeros en jaque (Nishinoya y Tanaka le causarán una temprana pérdida de cabello y una alta presión arterial a este paso). Habla lo que siente todo el día, sus manos están siempre en movimiento. Se toma su café a sorbos apresurados, devora su almuerzo mientras se encarga de más trabajo, con la boca llena.

Es estresante. Es agotador. Él lo ama.

Pero entonces, al final del día, puede ya sentir el miedo en el estómago.

A Daichi no le gusta volver a su apartamento. Es demasiado amplio para él solo, las paredes son demasiado blancas, demasiado desnudas, demasiado vacías. Todo es demasiado vacío. Daichi volverá, y todo seguirá igual que como lo ha dejado.

Su taza en la mesa de café, los platos sucios en el fregadero, su abandonada ropa sucia en (y alrededor de) la canasta. Nada cambia. Nada le da la bienvenida a su hogar.

(No es realmente un hogar. Es un refugio y un lugar para vivir, pero no es un hogar.)

Sólo cuando la radio suena amortiguada en la cocina, y la televisión llena el resto del espacio con ruido blanco, puede respirar y aliviar la tensión en sus hombros. El silencio es una cosa divertida, siempre le hace sentir como si no pudiera respirar. Como si se tragara el oxígeno en el aire. No solía tener ese problema cuando vivía con Yui.

Sus quehaceres no duran mucho. Daichi intenta hacer un desorden, pero es difícil, cuando pasa cada noche después del trabajo limpiando. Está de vuelta a las ventanas hoy, aún limpias y chirriantes como hace dos semanas, pero el movimiento repetitivo lo alivia. Las luces están apagadas a excepción de la pálida y cambiante luz de la televisión, de modo que Daichi pueda ver la suave caída de nieve fuera de su ventana. Los copos son grandes y esponjosos, llegan suavemente al suelo y sin ser molestados por el viento, juntándose suavemente en la amplia extensión de nieve.

Cuando Daichi termina con las ventanas, él simplemente se queda ahí, apretando ligeramente el trapo en su mano, su corazón latiendo constante y tranquilamente en su pecho mientras el resto del mundo se cubre de nieve. Es pacífico. Pero, por supuesto, no dura demasiado.

Siempre termina así, con sus pensamientos rugiendo, empujándose hacia adelante desde el fondo de su mente. Hace que heche de menos a su familia y amigos, demasiado lejos. La fácil compañía en las noches. Salir a comer o beber, o a hacer deportes juntos. El círculo social que solía tener y tomó por sentado, antes de mudarse.

(Le hace pensar en si mudarse de nuevo.)

Yui ha llamado cada dos días últimamente, siempre instándole a salir.

"¡No es de extrañar que no llegues a conocer a nadie fuera del trabajo cuando, literalmente sólo estás trabajando o escondiéndote en tu apartamento!"

"¡No me estoy escondiendo!", espetó Daichi, silenciando luego. Podía sentir literalmente la nada impresionada mirada de su mejor amiga a través del altavoz.

No podía explicarse a sí mismo exactamente por qué simplemente no cedía y ponía fin a los ruegos de salir de Yui. No era como si fuera tímido. Pero, conocer gente nueva nunca había sido un problema en su ciudad natal, y aquí... ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Salir solo sonaba muy lamentable.

Cuando piensa en ello, Yui probablemente está en lo correcto. Se casará con su trabajo algún día, y muriendo solitariamente. Lanzando un profundo suspiro Daichi considera ir temprano a la cama, la fatiga repentinamente cuela en sus huesos. El tipo de sentimiento en el que dan ganas de acurrucarse en la cama y dormir por los próximos 3 años.

El repentino sonido de su teléfono, demasiado ruidoso, hace que Daichi salte, expulsándolo de sus pensamientos a toda velocidad. No le importa recoger el trapo que dejó caer, riendo para sus adentros. Los sentidos de Yui probablemente la alertaron de su melancolía, y ahora está llamando para sacarlo de ello. Justo a tiempo, como de costumbre.

Daichi contesta, presiona el teléfono contra su oreja y abre su boca para saludarla con algún comentario ingenioso acerca de sus sentidos maternos, pero es interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

"¡No vas a creer lo que me acaba de ocurrir, Asahi!"

"Uhm -", Daichi comienza,tratando de informar a la persona que llama que no es en realidad Asahi y no tiene ni una idea de quién esta al otro lado de la llamada. Pero el chico (suena como un chico) simplemente sigue hablando.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que el horno está poseído? ¡Sí! ¡Está poseído! Te lo juro, este horno es un engendro de Satanás. ¡No hay otra explicación!"

Daichi no puede evitar una risa sin aliento. la agravada voz al otro lado de la línea parecía estar realmente apasionado por los hornos. Otro intento de informar al extraño de que se ha equivocado de número pasó desapercibido por la ofendida continuación de su charla.

"¿Sabes qué? Me las arreglé al quemar la torta que hice para Yachi, pude cortar la orilla y salvarlo al ponerle crema y chispas encima. ¡Muy bien! Me las arreglé con la lasaña extra crujiente. Especialmente crujiente. ¡Malditamente quemado! ¿Y esa vez que se prendió el papel para hornear? ¡Bueno, por lo menos la casa no se quemó! Que es impresionante, pero ese no es el punto. Quiero decir, tenía la sospecha de que estaba poseído. O tal vez solo difícil de usar. ¡El niño problemático de la familia! No, olvida eso, esa es Buttercup. No puedo creer lo que le ha hecho a mis plantas. ¡Pero ese tampoco es el punto!"

Daichi ya se había rendido en tratar de interrumpir su charla apasionada. Por el momento, se sentó en el sofá, escuchando todo con una combinación de fascinación y leve horror, con una pequeña visión hacia un mundo alocado de hornos poseídos y Buttercup, el niño problema que arruinó sus plantas. Daichi incluso se pregunta cómo se ve la persona en la otra línea, quién rayos es Buttercup, y cuál realmente es el punto.

Hay un pequeño descanso en el que el extraño toma un respiro y Daichi se da cuenta de que ha perdido la oportunidad de interrumpirlo mientras pensaba en todo aquello.

"Así que, ¡Bien! Horno poseído. Dios, odio tanto este horno. Lo patearía. Lo juro. Voy a balancear mis muletas y lo patearé con mi pie bueno. Mírame Asahi. Mírame. No, no te preocupes, no lo haré. No lo haré, descansaré mucho. Y nunca jamás caminar sobre hielo de nuevo. Dios, odio tanto esto. ¿Por qué el hielo le sucede a gente buena Asahi? Soy bueno. Por lo menos intento serlo. Y todo lo que quería eran galletas porque, literalmente no puedo ni salir de casa. Así que raspé lo último de mis ingredientes para hacer la masa de galletas perfecta. Perfecta, Asahi. Creo que un ángel lloró."

Cada vez se hace más difícil no reír ruidosamente.

"Y luego dejé esas perfectas e inocentes futuras galletas en las garras del horno del infierno. Eran tan jóvenes. No hicieron nada malo. Tenían una corta y deliciosa vida por delante. Quemados en cenizas, todas ellas. Es una tragedia. Una tragedia para ellas. Pero más para mí. Porque ahora no tengo galletas. Soy un hombre desesperado, Asahi. Traté de comerlas quemadas. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de comer cenizas? No lo hagas. Solo, no."

A este punto, Daichi tenía que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo bastante de sólo escuchar toda esa locura, ya ni siquiera intentaba interrumpir.

"Por dios, Buttercup, ¡Esas no son para ti! Te lo juro, esta gata se come lo que sea. Incluso las cenizas de las galletas prometedoras. Bueno, como sea. Odio todo, sigo atrapado en mi casa, volviéndome loco lentamente, y estoy teniendo una crisis porque no tengo galletas. No bromeo, comería azúcar sola. Pero la he usado toda. Necesito dulces porque mi tobillo duele y he estado estancado aquí por cuatro días seguidos sin ningún contacto humano, todo lo que tengo es a Buttercup y Princess y son increíblemente insensibles sin importar cuánto les hable. Y hablo mucho. Lo siento tanto. Oh Dios, voy a callarme ahora."

Daichi está casi decepcionado al notar que pasó los últimos minutos temblando de risa apenas contenida y hubiera escuchado incluso más de las ridículas aventuras de Buttercup, Princess y Voz misteriosa con sus galletas quemadas y la caída sobre el hielo. Pero ahora es probablemente el momento de decirle que él no es Asahi. Ése es el plan de todos modos.

Pero al abrir la boca, todo lo que sale es una carcajada.

En realidad es un poco vergonzoso.

"Eso no es gracioso.", dice el hombre misterioso, puchero audible a través del teléfono.

"Lo siento.", Daichi dice en tono áspero, y sólo sigue riendo. Cae de costado a su lado, aplastando el teléfono entre su oído y el sillón, con los ojos cerrados mientras su risa sale de él. Se siente demasiado agradable. Mientras tanto, el pastelero desastre está sospechosamente en silencio. Un 'Acabo-de-enterarme-de-que-conversé-de-todo-con-un-completo-desconocido' tipo de silencio.

"Oh. Tú no eres. Asahi."

Calmado lo suficiente como para poder hablar de nuevo, Daichi toma una respiración profunda, formando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hasta donde sé, no."

"Sí. Eso... sí, Guau. Esto no es vergonzoso en absoluto."

Daichi ríe de nuevo.

"Guau. Así que. Sabes el nombre de mis gatas. Que mi horno está poseído. Pero ni siquiera mi nombre. Y todo lo que yo sé es que el tuyo no es Asahi... Dios, lamento mucho-"

Ahora es cuando Daichi no tiene problemas con interrumpir.

"Puedes llamarme Daichi. Mi horno es bastante agradable y no tengo gatos, a pesar de que mi mejor amiga piensa que debería adoptar uno."

"Deberías, los gatos son realmente increíbles."

"No para las plantas, al parecer."

El no-tan-extraño ríe, y es cálido y maravilloso y amplía más la sonrisa de Daichi.

"No para las plantas, no. Soy Suga. Tengo una familia que consiste en Princess, Buttercup la niña problema, ninguna planta y un horno poseído. Somos un desastre, pero uno muy encantador."

"No lo dudo."

Daichi inhaló profundamente al darse cuenta de que había expresado ese pensamiento en voz alta, rodando por su espalda y parpadeando un par de veces hacia el techo.

"Vaya, gracias.", dice Suga con un tono de voz más juguetón de lo estrictamente necesario. Hay un momento de silencio, pero el silencio es cómodo.

"¿Y tú realmente no tienes un gato?"

"Te llevarías muy bien con Yui. Ella dice que me existencia es triste."

"Bueno, ella no está equivocada."

No del todo. Pero Daichi empuja ese pensamiento hacia un lado - en realidad, ni siquiera es difícil olvidar todo eso con la (ahora) calmada voz de Suga en el otro extremo.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo se fija tanto en los gatos? Los perros parecen mucho más leales."

"Una vez cuando estaba enfermo, Princess se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, casi me ahoga acostándose al lado de mi rostro al acurrucarse, pero. Sí que lo intentó. Así que no, los gatos son leales, no te atrevas a decir nada más, o pelearé contigo."

"¿Con ese tobillo tuyo?", Daichi se muerde el labio, preguntándose si había llegado muy lejos.

"...Eso fue bajo, Daichi."

La voz de Suga sigue siendo juguetona, y Daichi nunca ha amado tanto el sonido de su propio nombre.

"Dijiste que mi existencia era triste."

"Dije que tu mejor amiga no estaba equivocada."

"Eso es muy grosero. Pensé que eras uno de los buenos."

"Sólo cuando estoy suficientemente abastecido con azúcar. Cualquier persona descubre su lado oscuro en tiempos de necesidad."

"¿Necesidad de galletas?"

"Necesidad de galletas.", Suga confirma con una voz grave, y Daichi ríe de nuevo.

"Dios, a este paso saldría y te conseguiría yo mismo galletas."

"Y yo te amaría por siempre. Por desgracia, tu existencia no es la única triste. Solo un poco peor, porque al menos yo tengo gatos."

Hay un pequeño tirón en su estómago, algo le susurra que quizás, a Daichi no le habría importado tirar su sentido común al viento y comprar algunas galletas e ir a conocer a este sujeto y a su extraña familia de gatos y electrodomésticos poseídos.

"Bueno, yo tengo una planta.", Daichi se sienta un poco, mirando su silueta contra el pálido resplandor de las luces por la ventana, preguntándose cuánto se habrá marchitado hasta ahora y si aún podía llamarla planta cuando sólo se veía 12% viva. "Eso cuenta. Y ningún gato la ha matado todavia. En cierto modo lo hice, pero-", En ese momento sonríe repitiendo de vuelta la frase hacia Suga. "Ése no es el punto."

"No. No, no, no. Daichi, ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes la oportunidad de crecer plantas en tu apartamento y que sólo las dejas morir? Levántate, riega esa planta, ahora. Me duele que no aprecies esta oportunidad."

Daichi realmente lo hace, con un poco de incredulidad. Con el teléfono en la mano, toma un vaso de vidrio con la otra y la llena con agua, oyendo el satisfecho murmullo de Suga al otro extremo.

"De verdad lo estás haciendo.", dice Suga sonriendo, con una pizca de malicia en su voz. Daichi se pregunta si habrá algún brillo en sus ojos.

"No quiero que vengas a golpearme con tus muletas."

Vierte un poco de agua sobre la tierra seca y al alféizar, dejando el vaso a un lado de la planta, aún lleno de agua. Tal vez la próxima vez recuerde regarla (probablemente no).

"Aw, eso es cruel. Te lo juro, soy una persona agradable para estar cerca."

Daichi se relame los labios, sin dudar de las palabras de Suga ni por un segundo. Pero se siente con ganas de molestarlo de todas formas.

"A menos que no tengas tus galletas."

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sillón, alcanzando el control remoto para apagar la televisión, repentinamente molesto por el ruido de fondo de éste.

El departamento está tan vacío que como lo estaba antes, sin embargo no se siente así - simplemente con la voz de Suga ahí.

Tal vez debería prender las luces también.

"Merezco galletas, Daichi. Además, por lo general es un viaje rápido a la tienda. Todo es culpa de este maldito tiempo. Culpa a la nieve y al hielo y al frío, no a mí."

"Oh, seguro que todo está fuera de tu control."

"Me alegro de que- Buttercup, por última vez..."

Daichi ríe para sí mismo mientras escucha los sonidos amortiguados al otro extremo de la línea. Suga sigue hablando y hablando, no a él, si no a su gato.

"Escucha, te lo dije - patas fuera de la mesa. Dios, mira eso. Esa taza era tan bonita. No me mires así, eres culpable, tienes que enfrentar tus errores. No te tendré lástima. Ahora vete, no quiero que astilles tus patas, vamos, es hora de ir saliendo. ¡Princess, quédate en donde estás! ¡La cocina está cerrada hasta nuevo aviso!"

Suga respira profundamente, y vacila por un momento en el cual nota que Daichi aún se está riendo de su monólogo.

"Han sido unos largos cuatro días.", le dice Suga, un poco nervioso, pero sobre todo desafiante. Daichi casi puede imaginarlo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. (Excepto que no tiene idea de cómo luce Suga) (Pero si se ve tan hermoso como lo es su voz. Maldición.)

A él realmente, realmente le gusta escuchar la voz de Suga. Y sus extrañezas.

Esta llamada debería haber terminado en 30 segundos al haber sido un número equivocado. Daichi nunca había comenzado una conversación con un extraño al azar, en sus 26 años de vida. Pero por Suga, haría una excepción. No siente a Suga mucho como un extraño como se supone que debería ser.

"Honestamente, estar herido es lo peor. Soy un barista, estoy acostumbrado a hablar con gente sin parar y estar en movimiento. Ahora no puedo trabajar, no puedo salir a la calle con esta horrible nieve, y no puedo ir a entrenar. Me está volviendo loco. Pero probablemente no debería quejarme tanto con un extraño ¿eh? Lo siento por eso."

Daichi parpadea, su atención dando un giro hacia una parte que llamó su atención.

"¿Entrenar?"

"Ah sí. Todavía juego voleibol en mi tiempo libre. Quiero decir, a menos que me esguince el tobillo."

Dos brillantes signos de exclamación parpadearon en la mente de Dacihi sin que él lo quisiera. Voleibol. ¿Hay un equipo de voleibol aquí? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que jugó...

"¿Qué posición juegas?", preguntó sin poder contenerse.

"¡Soy armador! ¡¿Tú también juegas?!"

Daichi se encuentra sentado en el sillón, recostado correctamente. Estira su cuello un poco para poder ver una raya del mundo exterior a través de la ventana. La nieve sigue cayendo todavía, y de ahí en adelante, siguen hablando y hablando. Es la cosa más fácil del mundo, casi tanto como respirar. Casi un reflejo, preguntas y respuestas vienen y van, junto con algunas burlas bobas.

Daichi reconoce al menos trece diferentes ocasiones en las que Buttercup ha destruido algo, y esa vez en que Suga casi cae sobre Princess mientras llevaba sopa caliente.

Daichi le cuenta a Suga sobre aquella vez en que Yui se rompió su brazo derecho y Daichi el izquierdo durante el incidente de los osos de gomitas en la secundaria, y en cómo todos les llamaban los 'Doble enyesado' durante la fiesta de reunión. (Suga se ríe tan fuerte que puede oírlo golpear la mesa y jadear de risa por dos minutos seguidos.)

Unas cuatro horas más tarde, Daichi ha sonreído tanto que sus mejillas duelen, y se siente cómodo y cálido como no lo ha hecho desde que se mudó.

Su cabeza apoyada sobre el cojín del sofá, se hace constantemente más difícil el mantenerse despierto, sin embargo. ¿Cuándo se ha hecho tan tarde...?

La sala de estar a su alrededor sigue oscura, incluso aunque no lo había notado, no hasta ahora, no hasta que Suga dijo, "Debería ir a dormir pronto. Princess ha estado mandándome miradas desde la cama desde hace una hora."

"Sí, lo mismo para mí. Menos por el gato."

"Lo cual es muy triste."

"Ustedes gente de gatos son insufribles."

"Awww, Daichi, creí que te agradaba un poco por ahora."

 _Un poco más de lo debido, probablemente._ Daichi muerde su labio, negándose a responder eso con sinceridad, o en absoluto.

"Ve a dormir, Suga."

Él aún puede oírlo, esa sonrisa en esa maravillosa voz, y Daichi no quiere que Suga cuelgue. No quiere que esa extraña cosa entre ellos termine. Es como un hechizo, un pequeño toque de magia en su pequeña y solitaria vida, y el hechizo se rompe demasiado pronto. Como se rompe una burbuja de jabón.

"Gracias por iluminar mi noche, Daichi. Pensé que se arruinaría sin galletas, pero tengo que decir, que lo has salvado para mí."

 _No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has iluminado tú también._

"Igualmente. Gracias... por la charla."

Ahora o nunca. Tiene que preguntarle a Suga si pueden hablar de nuevo, tal vez. Pero los segundos pasan y el silencio crece más largo, se extiende tan delgado que se vuelve incómodo y vacilante. Después de una noche de sentirse a gusto, es un gran cambio.

"Así que, sí", dice Suga, aclarándose la garganta. "Buenas noches, Daichi."

"Buenas noches, Suga."

La presión de decir algo, de salvar esto, de mantener a Suga en su vida se dispara hasta que Daichi se ahoga en el momento.

Necesita todas las palabras en el mundo, pero ninguna de ellas se ajusta en su boca de manera correcta.

Ninguno de los dos cuelga aún, sólo ruido blanco filtrándose. Para el momento en que Daichi finalmente arma valor, toma una respiración profunda para enderezarse, puede oír a Suga suspirar, y finalmente colgó.

El silencio se asienta en torno a él en gran medida, y Daichi no siente el querer moverse, ni prender las luces.

El teléfono en su mano aún está cálido por mantenerlo por tanto tiempo en su mano.

Cuando se acurruca para dormir bajo sus mantas, habiéndose quitado los pantalones y todo lo demás para dejarlos caer en cualquier lugar, demasiado cansado para una actual rutina antes de dormir, el eco de la voz de Suga se mantiene persistente en su mente, susurrándole una canción de cuna.

.

Daichi casi se queda dormido a pesar de su alarma la siguiente mañana. Cuando tropieza hacia la cocina, con ojos cansados, siente como si todo lo que se viene el día de hoy irá casi tan mal que como se ha levantado. La radio aún está prendida, y Daichi la cambia a un ruido de fondo amortiguado porque está demasiado cansado para escuchar música, y tal vez porque intenta recordar el sonido de la risa de Suga.

El hecho de que sigue pensando en el hombre todo el día solo muestra cuán solitario y patético realmente es Daichi. (O lo maravilloso que es Suga.)

Hay incluso menos que hacer que ayer en la tarde, así que nada realmente lo distrae del teléfono, sentado allí como una burla, como una tentación.

Daichi quiere llamar a Suga y hablar con él de nuevo. Escuchar su voz y hacerlo reír de nuevo y escuchar esas ridículas historias de gatos que tiene.

Lo desea tanto que duele, en algún lugar muy dentro de él, empeorando cuanto más largo se hace el tiempo para darse valor y llamarlo.

.

 _Lo llamaré de nuevo mañana_ , se dice a sí mismo.

(No lo hace.)

 _Tal vez Suga me llame._

(No lo hace.)


	2. Algo que podría ser bueno

**NOTAS: Como ya saben, el primer capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Daichi. El que van a leer ahora está desde el punto de vista de Suga.**

 ***Algo que olvidé mencionar antes, los nombres de las gatas de Suga las dejé como estaban nada más porque sonaba muy extraño que Buttercup fuera literalmente 'Botón de Oro', así que Princess se queda como está también.**

 **Recordatorio: Sólo tengo el crédito de la traducción de este fanfic, recuerden que yo no lo escribí, el resto de la información está en las notas del primer capítulo.**

 **Pd. Lamento lo mucho, mucho que me haya tomado sacar este segundo capitulo, pero como ya dije, apenas tengo tiempo en un computador para avanzar la traducción ;v; a veces podía avanzar apenas unas líneas cada dos semanas /3**

* * *

Se había deshecho de sus muletas. y su trabajo aún no lo quería de vuelta hasta que se recuperara por completo. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a ser tan comprensivos y preocuparse tanto por sus empleados?!

La peor parte es, que Suga ni siquiera puede hornear galletas para él mismo, porque las galletas le recuerdan a Daichi, y todo lo que le recuerda a Daichi es 50 sombras de arrepentimiento y esperanza decepcionada de que Daichi sería el que llamara en vez de Suga, porque él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

(Daichi no llamó)

(Suga no está amargado por eso)

(No es como si le importara)

Al menos Suga puede salir a la calle de nuevo, pone peso en su pie con cautela y ayuda en la práctica de Voleibol observando. Tal vez se lo toma demasiado en serio, tomando todos los datos, pero analizar es interesante, aleja su mente de las cosas bastante bien. La mitad de las notas están ligeramente arrugadas por culpa de que Buttercup caminara sobre ellas con su cola alzada tan alta que podría golpear su rostro, y Suga sólo estrecha sus ojos ante su mirada de traición cuando la deja nuevamente en el suelo.

"Tú, chica problema", la reprende, con cariño, y ella se va al rincón para acicalar su brillante pelaje por otras dos horas, dándole la espalda deliberadamente. "También te amo", murmura a su dirección en algún momento, y recibe otro molesto movimiento de cola por sus problemas. Ah, gatos. Debe amarlos.

Suga casi ha terminado de dibujar una nueva táctica que podrían intentar mientras toma un sorbo de su taza de té y con Princess en su regazo cuando oye unas llaves en la puerta y mira en dirección a la persona que entra antes de poder verlo correctamente.

Él ya sabe quién es de todas formas.

"No recuerdo haberte dado una llave de repuesto ¿Sabes?"

"Awww, no seas así~ no recuerdo que intentaras quitármelas tampoco. Obviamente. ¿Quién no querría mi encanto para enriquecer su aburrida-"

"Mi sala de estar no es aburrida", Suga le dice a Oikawa mientras éste hace su camino hacia su dicha (cómoda y para nada aburrida) sala de estar.

"Estaba por hablar de tu aburrida vida, tontito. Tu sala de estar es en realidad muy adorable. Algún día te robaré las cortinas, amo ese diseño"

"Por favor, no. Ya te robaste la mitad de mis tazas, ¡y aún me debes esa sudadera!"

Oikawa se deja caer en el asiento de al lado como si no le hubiera oído (siempre escucha todo incluso aunque no debería) y quita el papel del lápiz de Suga, dejando una línea recta a través de ella.

"De todas formas se me ve mejor a mí", dice Oikawa sin mirarle, su dedo índice tocando sus labios mientras analiza sus notas. Observándolas detenidamente, obtiene ese intenso brillo en los ojos. A pesar de su bravuconería y su comportamiento infantil, el hombre es una fuerza que se debe tener en cuenta, sobre todo en la cancha.

Suga habría pedido su opinión de todos modos. (Aunque frunce el ceño por la línea que dejó su lápiz cuando Oikawa le quitó el papel.)

Por un rato, es bastante tranquilo. Oikawa le roba el té a Suga y se queja de la falta de azúcar, y pasa casi una ridícula cantidad de tiempo discutiendo las notas y mejorándolas. Pero Suga conoce demasiado bien a su vecino de al lado. Oikawa Tooru no se limitó a mostrarse para ser amable con él. Su día no estaría completo si no molestase a una persona, al menos.

Como el siempre-soltero loco amante de gatos que es, desafortunadamente, Suga está bastante arriba en la lista de prioridades para ser molestado.

"Así que~", dice Oikawa, arrastrando la vocal perezosamente, su mirada levantándose. Suga traga saliva. La intensidad no se ha ido de sus ojos aún, y bajo su escudriñada mirada, cualquiera sentiría como si Oikawa escaneara su cerebro, averiguando su debilidad. Al ver que es una persona que lo arrastraría a la luz del día sin pudor alguno, Suga se alegra de que sean amigos y no enemigos.

(Hacerse amigo de una persona como Oikawa nunca había sido el plan. Simplemente había caído en su lugar y repentinamente la mitad de sus tazas estaban en cocinas diferentes y a Iwaizumi le agradaba por ser el único aparte de él que podía soportarlo durante tanto tiempo.)

Suga está recibiendo la molesta sensación de que necesitará un trago de alcohol en su té para soportar esta conversación. (No es como si Oikawa le hubiera dejado algo de té para él.)

"Solo escúpelo ya", le dice, sintiéndose ya cansado. Princess se levanta de su regazo, se da vuelta y vuelve a acurrucarse. Suga acaricia su suave pelaje, contento de que al menos una persona lo aprecia y le muestra fácil y verdadero afecto.

La sonrisa de Oikawa se vuelve un poco más tortuosa.

"Así que, ¿Has recibido alguna coqueta llamada telefónica de nuevo? Hablar con un desconocido toda la noche, que romántico~"

"Me arrepiento tanto de habértelo dicho. ¡No fue romántico!", habló más de su horno, de sus gatos y del Voleibol que de sí mismo. No hubo anhelación ni mirada al cielo con nostalgia involucrada, sin importar cuánto lo deseara Oikawa.

"Así que tu extraño del teléfono de ensueño-"

"Dios, haces que suene tan horrible"

"-sólo quieres ser su amigo?"

Suga asiente, tal vez un poco muy entusiasmado. Él solo... disfruta mucho hacer amigos ¿de acuerdo?

"¿Y aún no lo llamas de vuelta porque...?", él arrastra la vocal 'e' y Suga tiene la sensación de que es un pequeño ratón frente a un gato que se avecina, mirándolo caminar lentamente hacia una trampa.

"Estaba ocupado"

"Estabas ocupado", si las cejas de Oikawa pudieran elevarse más, éstas alcanzarían el cielo. De acuerdo, tal vez Suga no ha estado tan ocupado. Tal vez había ocupado una ridícula cantidad de tiempo mirando su teléfono y tratando de armarse de valor para llamar de nuevo.

"No es como si quisiera hablar conmigo otra vez"

"Hablaron por cuatro horas. Y te apuesto a que hablaste de tus gatas la mitad de ese tiempo, así que, el hecho de que pueda soportar eso prueba que le gustas"

La manera en que Oikawa dice 'gustas' indica un montón de otras cosas.

"No hablo de mis gatas tan seguido", le dice Suga a la defensiva.

"Podría recitar la biografía de ambas mientras duermo, y esa es la verdadera tragedia aquí. Sólo rivalizado por tu triste, triste vida amorosa"

"Me gustaría tener mis muletas para golpearte en la cabeza, ¿Sabes?"

"Oh, pero tú me amas demasiado ¿No?"

"Tienes una horrible personalidad"

"Aww, tan cruel. ¿Qué diría Iwa-chan si supiera que me tratas de esta forma?"

"Estaría de acuerdo conmigo", Suga dice inexpresivamente, pero Oikawa 'no oyó' ese comentario de nuevo, si no que está de vuelta con su mirada depredadora. Uh-oh, Suga había disfrutado el desviarse del tema de conversación principal.

"Así que, mi punto sigue en pie- te divertiste taaaanto hablando, y no tienes problemas para hacer amigos, Señor refrescante. Tu nuevo bromance está a una llamada de distancia. ¿Qué se te hace tan difícil llamarlo?"

La trampa se cierra y Suga puede sentir su rostro calentarse. Oikawa está sumergido en el tema. Lo ha estado desde el principio, pero al principio Suga había podido negarse al menos.

"¿Es tu pequeño flechazo romántico? ¿Caer por una voz en vez de su apariencia? Aww, eso es tan adorable"

"No es un flechazo", Suga baja a Princess de su regazo para ponerse de pie. "Iré a hacer más té, tú puedes quedarte con Buttercup. Ustedes alborotadores aman estar en manada"

"Oh ¡No te apresures! ¡Tengo tiempo, podemos hablar de esto todo el día si quieres~!"

Suga gruñe y considera golpear con su cara la puerta de la despensa en vez de abrirla para tomar una maldita taza para Oikawa. Había anhelado compañía los últimos días, pero esto no era lo que había pedido. Al menos en la seguridad de su pequeña cocina puede respirar profundamente y esperar a que su rostro recobre su color normal. Menos como tomate, más como un humano. Yay.

Revisa su celular, enchufado a un lado de la manada Cuatro mensajes nuevos, todos de Asahi.

[De: persona favorita, 8:31 a.m.] me esta dando una mirada lo juro

[De: persona favorita, 8:31 a.m.] estoy muerto suga estoy muerto

Suga exhala profundamente, sacudiendo su cabeza por su mejor amigo. Su nuevo jefe _no_ podía ser tan malo. Pobre gigante con corazón de cristal. El trabajo no solía ser lo suficientemente estresante para que lo mensajeara un millón de veces.

[De: persona favorita, 1:20 p.m.] fgsfhkjhi

[De: persona favorita, 1:25 p.m.] me esta preguntando cosas raras que hago

Ése fue el último. Agradecido por la distracción, Suga escribe una respuesta mientras el agua empieza a hervir.

[Para: persona favorita, 2:43 p.m.] cosas raras? estas seguro? aguanta ahí!

La respuesta llega sorprendentemente rápido.

[De: persona favorita, 2:44 p.m.] si! muy seguro! super raro! tu tambien

¿Tú tambien?

¿Asahi sabe que Oikawa está aquí?

Suga no puede comprender por completo aquello, pero tiene la sensación de que está atrapado en medio de un complot. Tendrá que estar atento.

[Para: persona favorita, 2:44 p.m.] que clase de cosas raras?

Suga sirve agua caliente sobre las tazas con bolsas de té y deja una cantidad extra de azúcar en ambas tazas. Nadie lo puede culpar por necesitar azúcar, en _esta_ clase de situación. Tooru Oikawa metido por completo en tu situación y preocupándose de tu vida amorosa _no es_ una situación deseable.

[De: persona favorita, 2:45 p.m.] No te dire para proteger tu integridad

[Para: persona favorita, 2:47 p.m.] ?!

Bueno, eso es para nada confuso. Pero Suga no es quien para juzgar sus excentricidades, así que lo deja ser y toma las tazas, asumiendo que no puede posponer su perdición por mucho tiempo más. De vuelta en la sala de estar, coloca la taza frente a Oikawa con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesaria. Oikawa le sonríe, sabiendo _exactamente_ qué sucede. Obviamente disfrutándolo un montón.

En serio, Suga nunca se habría hecho amigo de esta persona voluntariamente. Oikawa se metió en su vida y ahora solo había sufrimiento.

"¿Te has tomado tu tiempo para contemplar a tu amor~? Es realmente una pena, Suga-chan. Todos te aman, y aun así no tienes nadie a quien abrazar en la noche"

Eso lo golpea demasiado cerca de su corazón para su comodidad. En serio, si esto es lo que sucede con los amigos de Oikawa, entonces Suga tiembla de solo pensar en lo que le sucede a sus enemigos.

"Tengo a Princess haciéndome compañía, y Buttercup duerme a mis pies. No es como si estuviera tan solitario"

Oikawa le lanza una mirada de completa lástima, y Suga toma un sorbo de su té a pesar de que le quema la lengua horriblemente, ni siquiera lo saborea.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le diste a alguien una oportunidad? ¿Estaban vivos los dinosaurios aún?"

"Estoy seguro de que fue durante la era de hielo", gruñe Suga. En serio, no ha sido tanto tiempo ¡¿Verdad?!

"Somos mejores amigos desde hace tres años ya -"

"Asahi es mi mejor amigo"

"Sí. Mejores amigos por tres años, y nunca te he visto ir a una cita con alguien"

"Hubo esa vez en que-"

"Eso no fue una cita"

"¡Salimos por un café!"

"Aún estabas usando tu delantal del trabajo. Eso no fue una cita"

Suga muerde su lengua y no le discute. Sí, esa tarde había sido una larga hilera de decepciones.

"Yo solo no estoy con ganas de eso ¿Está bien? No podría imaginarme saliendo con alguien"

Daichi aparece en su mente, su cálida voz y la manera en que su risa sonaba y cómo Suga tuvo la sensación de que se sentiría muy, muy seguro en sus brazos y _Oh Dios_ así es como se da cuenta de que está acabado.

"Pensaste en tu encantador extraño ¿No es así? No estoy muy seguro si sentir lástima por ti o darte una palmada en el hombro"

"No lo hice ¡Y mi vida amorosa no es asunto de nadie!"

La mirada en Oikawa cambia de nuevo, y a Suga no le gusta para nada eso.

"No tiene que ser el chico de la voz misteriosa. Podría engancharte con alguien bueno, Suga-chan. Una palabra tuya y-"

"¡Felicitaciones!", Suga lo interrumpe con una voz llena de falsa alegría. "¡Esta es la 300 vez que me lo ofreces!"

"Aww ¿Llevas la cuenta? ¿Eso significa que es lo suficientemente especial para que me digas que sí esta vez?"

"Absolutamente no"

"¿Es por tu flechazo en el tipo que cree que eres un total nerd?"

"Tú crees en los aliens. ¡Quién es el nerd aquí?"

"No has negado tu flechazo, Suga-chan"

Con su rostro calentándose de nuevo, Suga muerde su labio inferior. Ya no hay caso ¿Verdad? Dios, que patético. Él ni siquiera _conoce_ al tipo. Todo lo que hicieron fue conversar por un rato, por accidente claro. ¡¿Qué demonios está mal con él para que termine enamorándose de alguien que conoció así?! Después de años y años de no tener jamás ese problema.

(Es más o menos bueno, que sea capaz de enamorarse todavía)

(Pero aún así, es una molestia)

"Llámalo", insiste Oikawa, sin bromas. Por un momento, se ve como si realmente le importara. (En el fondo, Suga sabe que lo hace.)

"No puedo. Ya ha pasado una semana. Ni siquiera me ha llamado, Oikawa. No creo que quiera hablarme de nuevo. Fue bueno una sola vez. Tal vez ni siquiera recuerda que _existo_ "

Suga cruza sus brazos sobre la mesa y coloca su rostro sobre ellos, su voz amortiguada por el suéter.

"Deberías darte más crédito. Tu marca de loco es difícil de olvidar"

"Gracias por animarme", La voz de Suga derrama sarcasmo y ni siquiera necesita mirar a Oikawa para saber que su sonrisa se ha ensanchado.

"Oh, tu me conoces. Siempre hago lo mejor para cuidarte~ Pero en serio, apuesto a que tu príncipe encantador no puede dejar de pensar en ti"

"Y por eso me llamó, seguro. ¡Y no lo llames así!"

"Supongo que tu _amor_ debió estar tan nervioso como tú. No es como si pudieras saberlo sin intentarlo. Además, no eres el tipo de persona que se rinde con cualquier cosa, así que ¿Cuál es el gran problema ahora?"

¿Cuál es el gran problema? Suga no tiene idea. Gruñe en sus brazos y se pregunta si tendrá que sentarse de nuevo, tal vez pueda solo enterrar su rostro en sus brazos para siempre. O al menos hasta que Oikawa se vaya. Sí, suena como un buen plan.

Lástima que Oikawa conoce sus debilidades y pincha justo en donde es cosquilloso. Con un aullido Suga reacciona, casi saltando fuera de su asiento. Oikawa apoya su rostro en una mano y se encuentra con su mirada la cual se ve un poco como si no pudiera creer que se haya hecho amigo de un gran bobo.

"Bien entonces, hagámoslo de esta forma", dice Oikawa, todo coloquial, mientras Suga sigue considerando en qué tirarle a la cara. "O lo llamas tú, o lo hago yo~"

"Ni siquiera sabes su número"

"Sé que cambiaste dos dígitos del número de Asahi. Y si tengo que hacerlo, llamaré a 20 personas y les preguntaré si conocen a mi querido Suga-chan, hasta que lo encuentre~"

Se observan el uno al otro a través de la mesa, Suga intentando difícilmente de no verse como un hombre que será chantajeado para llamar a su ridículo enamoramiento accidental y sabiendo realmente bien que Oikawa lo _hará_ , el llamaría desvergonzadamente a todo tipo de variaciones del número de Asahi y arrastraría a un montón de extraños a su desastre también. Diablos, podrían hacer una fiesta de humillación. ¡Invitar a Asahi y a Yachi y a Kiyoko también! ¡Tal vez podrían usar sombreros de fiesta también! ¡Y Suga podría derretirse en el suelo y dejar de existir!

¡Divertido!

"Es tu decisión Suga-chan~"

"¿Por qué soy tu amigo?"

"Por mi deslumbrante apariencia y mi maravillosa personalidad"

"Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo"

"Bruto"

"Yo no soy el que te está chantajeando para hacer algo"

"Yo no soy el que está tirando por la borda algo que podría ser realmente bueno"

Y así, el aire alegre que había en su charla se fue, los ojos de Oikawa sobre él no son calculadores, no brillan traviesamente. Está siendo serio, y Suga no puede ignorarlo, no cuando Oikawa lo observa de esa manera. Soltando un suspiro, Suga frota su sien.

"Bien. Bien, tú ganas. Pero lo haré a mi ritmo ¿Está bien?"

"Tienes tiempo hasta mañana"

" _Bien_. Dios, esto es tan ridículo. Soy patético"

Suga entierra su rostro en sus manos de nuevo, exhalando profundamente, realmente harto de sí mismo. Honestamente, cuán patético es ¿Encaprichándose con alguien que nunca ha conocido o visto? ¿Cuán desesperado y solitario tendría que estar para eso? Y la única razón para no rendirse inmediatamente es Oikawa y su hábito de entrometerse.

"Hey", le dice Oikawa, lo suficientemente brusco para tener la atención inmediata de Suga. "No hagas esa cara"

 _Ni siquiera puedes verme_ , piensa Suga, pero honestamente tal vez no le da suficiente crédito a Oikawa a veces.

"No eres patético. Así que no lo has conocido ¿Y qué? Podrías haber conocido a ese tipo en una página de pornografía, no me importa. Lo que me importa es que te trata bien, porque si te rompe el corazón..."

Su amigo deja la frase incompleta ahí, y cuando Suga le hecha una hojeada a través de sus dedos de nuevo, la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro le hace tomar nota mental de nunca, jamás ponerse en contra de Oikawa. Suga ni siquiera sabe qué decir, pero aparentemente, no necesita hacerlo.

"¡Bien! Ahora que terminamos de hablar de _esto_ , ¡Podemos ir a la parte divertida!"

Como si esto no hubiera sido una parte divertida para Oikawa. Suga intenta mantener su mirada para revisarlo (aún no lo ha perdonado por haberlo chantajeado), pero es difícil cuando empieza a hurgar la bolsa para tirarle un DVD sobre la mesa.

"Encontré uno peor", declara Oikawa orgullosamente.

"¿Peor que el anterior? Dudo que eso sea posible"

Los ojos de Suga se mueven para ver más de cerca la portada. Ni siquiera hay una pista de haber tiburones o cualquier tipo de monstruo parecido a un tiburón.

"Es sobre un neumático buscando venganza"

"Qué"

"Uno poseído"

"Oh por Dios"

"Tiene alguien que le gusta"

" _No_ "

"¡Sí!"

Oikawa toma el DVD regocijándose maniáticamente y va a ponerlo para que empiece. Mientras tanto Suga se toma el tiempo para buscar el bol obligatorio de palomitas de mierda para ambos y revisando sus mensajes de nuevo. Asahi le mandó una ridícula cantidad, el último simplemente dice 'EXPLICA'. Suga frunce el ceño y mira su teléfono, con el pulgar vacilando en las teclas, no muy seguro de si quiere adentrarse en ese drama en particular ahora y leer el resto de los mensajes.

Decidiendo que hoy no es el día para más explicaciones, Suga desenchufa el celular cargado y lo deja en el mesón, empujándolo un poco más en caso de que Buttercup decida tener el humor de empujar cosas del mesón. Pero no, la pequeña diablilla disfrazada está ocupada acurrucándose con Oikawa cuando Suga vuelve a la sala de estar con el bol cálido en la mano, restregando su rostro con el de él con tanta fuerza que pareciera que quiere noquearlo.

"Vaya, vaya, también te he extrañado", susurra Oikawa acurrucando a Buttercup con un aire tan dramático a su alrededor. Como si no se hubieran visto en años, en vez de pasar la noche de juegos juntos, Buttercup todo el tiempo en el regazo de Oikawa, manteniendo efectivamente a Iwaizumi de atacarlo de cualquier forma y causando que éste se enfureciera durante la mitad de la velada. Como siempre, Kiyoko y Yachi se habían unido, y Asahi había venido como el único que no venía del complejo de apartamentos, pero siendo tan parte del grupo de amigos como el resto. (Y, bueno, sin él Suga probablemente se habría vuelto loco con tantas parejas a su alrededor. Y sus gatas traicionándolo también - Princess se había pasado la noche adorando a Yachi.)

"Sabes, algún día empacaré a Buttercup en un bolso y solo te la daré"

"Entonces su corazón no tendrá que romperse cada vez que me voy"

"No te des tanto crédito", Suga lo regaña acomodándose en el sofá y tomando el control remoto para empezar su propia perdición. Oikawa se estira para agarrar una buena porción de palomitas.

"Oh, nunca~ Solo me doy el crédito que merezco"

"Cállate y ve tu horrible película conmigo"

.

Al final, Oikawa tiene su rostro enterrado en el hombro de Suga, temblando tan fuerte de risa que incluso había sido demasiado para Buttercup, que había aguantado toda la película en su regazo. Suga simplemente sacude su cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Eso fue tan malo", susurra, las palabras de un hombre destrozado que acaba de ver la peor película de la historia.

"Eso fue increíble", jadea Oikawa.

"Fue literalmente lo peor. Oh, Dios mío. Podemos parar con la noche de películas malas. Podemos solo - parar. Esto es. Nada será peor que esto"

"¿Ni siquiera los tiburones fantasmas?"

"Al menos eso era... creativo"

"Nunca habría imaginado que algún día defenderías a los tiburones fantasmas"

"Eso fue antes de Rubber"

"Justo"

Oikawa aún está riendo, dejándose caer de lado hasta que Suga tiene el regazo lleno de el Amigo Más Molesto™.

"Eres insoportable", le dice Suga y desordena su cabello, su reflejo de persona de gatos despertando. Oikawa le sonríe, sin ninguna duda de que lo molestará por ello, cuando el timbre suena. Ambos giran su cabeza hacia la puerta, y luego de vuelta entre ellos.

"¿No espero ninguna visita?"

"¿Le has mencionado a tu príncipe encantador en donde vives?", pregunta Oikawa con las cejas levantadas.

"¡No lo hice! Cállate ¡No es él!", Y ni siquiera la parte más racional de sí mismo espera que sea él, después de todo. "¡¿Probablemente sea el cartero?! Quítate, iré a ver"

El corazón de Suga está latiendo demasiado fuerte cuando abre la puerta - sólo para encontrar 1.84 metros de nerviosismo concentrado llegar a su departamento, ya hablando a millas por hora y agitando una bolsa como una posible arma letal.

"- E intenté contactarte, seguí tratando, pero tú no-"

"Asahi. Asahi. Oye. Cálmate, está bien, respira profundo ¿De acuerdo?"

Suga coloca sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo y respira profundamente él mismo, esperando que Asahi se calme por sí mismo lo suficiente para que por lo menos pueda hablar sin el frenesí de antes saltando a todas partes de la habitación sin ninguna palabra descifrable.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue el trabajo de nuevo?"

Asahi asiente frenéticamente, sus ojos bien abiertos. A veces aún le sorprende a Suga cómo literalmente alguien podría asustarse de su amigo con corazón de cristal.

"¿Es tu jefe de nuevo?"

Asahi asiente de nuevo, y algunos mechones de la coleta se salen mientras intenta explicarse.

"T-Tú... tú...! Él...!"

Suga lo observa, repentinamente consciente de como Oikawa apoya sus brazos en la parte trasera del sofá y observa la escena como cualquier película mala que lo entretiene.

"¿Q-Qué hay de mí?"

"¡P-Por qué! ¡¿Por qué mi jefe me dio galletas para ti?!"


	3. No puedes sólo comprar galletas

**Primero que todo, quiero agradecer infinitamente a toda la gente bonita que deja reviews, aunque no les conteste a todas, ustedes son mi fuerza para seguir traduciendo~**

 **Segundo, también agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, sé que tardo, lo sé. Pero mi situación no me deja estar frente a un computador todos los días, así que hago lo que puedo.**

 **Sin más, les dejo para que disfruten este tercer capítulo uwu**

* * *

Esta noche en particular se encuentra cuidando de un trago frío y solitario, sentado en el taburete de un bar mirando desganadamente hacia el frente. Después de que el teléfono no dejara de estar agresivamente en silencio (Se había sentido agresivo ¡¿De acuerdo?!) y Yui le diera otro regaño lo cual había sido más duro de lo estrictamente necesario, en serio - bueno, Daichi había decidido que tomar un trago en el bar de la esquina no sería tan malo.

No hay mucho que ver aquí realmente - es pequeño, apenas hay gente, sólo un pequeño murmullo y la risa ocasional lo cual le hace fruncir el ceño porque Daichi se está volviendo alarmantemente resentido de sentirse aún más solitario ahora que ha salido.

Su vacío departamento se sentía menos vacío que estar solo entre la gente, y bueno, al menos nadie puede ver el perdedor solitario que es. Aquí, todos pueden verlo pasando el rato y bebiendo él solo. Ugh.

Esto apesta. Mudarse apesta. No conocer a nadie apesta. No tener las agallas para sólo llamar a Suga apesta. Y su cerveza sabe a mierda.

El cabello del sujeto apoyándose sobre el mesón apesta, también, y la sonrisa en sus labios hace que Daichi se vuelva loco incluso antes de que abriera su boca. Y es entonces que todo de ahí en adelante se va en caída.

"Te ves bastante solitario ahí ¿Uh?", comenta, palabras enlazadas con falsa lástima. La mirada de Daichi se agota y violentamente se niega a sí mismo que ésta clase de distracción en realidad le da una especie de bienvenida, y que es mejor maldecir al tipo fuera de su mente.

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Asustarás a todos mis clientes si sigues frunciendo el ceño a tu trago"

"Sabe a mierda de todas formas"

Ahora todo se ha vuelto personal, y Daichi lo sabe, cuán triste es que esto es lo más divertido que ha pasado desde que Suga le colgó el teléfono.

"¿Tienes algo que decir sobre mis tragos?"

"Deberías estar feliz de que no quiera un reembolso ¿Alguna vez haz probado esto?"

El tipo de cabello negro lo observa larga y detenidamente.

"Seguro", responde inexpresivamente. "Siempre bebo en el trabajo, es lo que hacemos aquí"

El sarcasmo es letal y deja un silencio que Daichi sabe que debe romper con algo ingenioso, pero no ha conocido a un idiota como éste en un tiempo, así que sus habilidades están algo oxidadas. Dios, apesta con todo eso del contacto social últimamente. Patético.

"Déjame decirte algo", dice el tipo arrastrando las palabras, y hace que Daichi se vuelva cauteloso inmediatamente. "Voy a cambiar tu trago por algo mejor. Va por la casa. Ahora muéstrame esa linda, linda sonrisa tuya"

Daichi realmente desea que esta mierda no lo tuviera como loco, pero hay algo en el rostro del tipo que _realmente_ lo invita a darle un puñetazo. Ni siquiera es la culpa de Daichi ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Frunce el ceño aún más, pero deja que el tipo le quite el vaso y revuelva algo que parece completamente sospechoso. Todo dentro de Daichi le dice que el realmente _realmente_ no debería ni tocar esa cosa, pero hay un desafío en los ojos de ese cantinero y estaría condenado si zambulliera su cabeza en vez de vivir por ello. No hay tiempo para dudar.

Coloca el vaso en sus labios, bajándolo de un solo trago, y casi lo escupe todo en la cara del sujeto. De alguna manera, con nada más que fuerza de voluntad, lo traga, con su garganta y ojos _ardiendo_ y sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no puede evitar toser. _Dios Santo._

"Que mierda fue eso", pregunta Daichi respirando con dificultad. Eso podría quemar ciertamente cualquier enfermedad de su cuerpo, y _toda su_ _salud_ también. De ninguna manera volverá a tocar algo como eso.

El cantinero tira su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe a carcajadas, golpeando la palma de su mano en el mesón con demasiada alegría y orgullo por su maldita y tonta broma.

"Lo puto amo. Cada vez. Cada vez que intentan tragarlo"

"Oi Kuroo", alguien llama desde el otro lado del lugar. "¡No me digas que hiciste el Quejarse y Quemar de nuevo!"

"¡Maldita sea que sí!", dice ese tipo Kuroo de vuelta, aún sonriendo como si fuera un maldito gato que ha atrapado el ratón más gordo sin tener que levantar una sola pata. Increíble.

El sujeto que llamó se acerca, su rostro dándole a Daichi una inmediata sensación de calma y compañerismo, porque se ve tan harto de la mierda de Kuroo como Daichi.

"Ya se está volviendo muy viejo", le dice a Kuroo y se sienta en el banquillo a un lado de Daichi.

"No seas aguafiestas, Akaashi. ¿Quieres un trago también?"

Akaashi no responde, todo lo que tiene que hacer es levantar su ceja. Está tan poco impresionado que Daichi deja salir una risotada.

Detrás de él hay otro tipo uniéndose, alto y de hombros amplios, pareciendo como si alguien le gritara justo en su cara el no se perturbaría, como si el mar se fuera a romper antes de que lo hiciera. Algo intimidante, pero calmado, Daichi está agradecido de que haya gente que no sea como el maldito de _Kuroo_. Wow, ese tipo. Él aún quiere golpearlo en cierta forma.

"Hey, eso es injusto. Le debes", el tercer sujeto exije, ocupando el banquillo a otro lado de Daichi. Él siente como si hubiera acabado de pasar algún extraño tipo de ritual de iniciación.

"Si, si, Ushijima. Siempre tan correcto, Dios"

Kuroo ríe y se levanta para volver con otra ronda de tragos. Daichi observa el vaso colocado frente a él cautelosamente, sin confiar en nada más que le sirva Kuroo, su mano reacciona cuando Kuroo nota su desconfianza y se ríe de ello.

"Ahora te has ganado lo bueno"

Daichi resopla y decide darle otra oportunidad cuando Akaashi y Ushijima toman sus vasos sin dudarlo. Tiene que admitir, esto no está tan mal realmente, y tener compañía es mucho mejor que mirar la pared y odiar las decisiones de su vida.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre novato?"

Novato. Suena como si Daichi tuviera quince o algo. Dios como odia a Kuroo.

"Es Daichi", le dice de igual manera, más que nada por los otros dos. Se ven como tipos decentes en realidad.

"Bienvenido a El Gato Negro, Daichi"

¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que acaba de apuntarse a una membresía?

Eh, no es tan malo. tendrá un trago con estos sujetos y tal vez volverá algún día, con la esperanza de que Kuroo no estará pero los otros sí, aún cuando tiene papeleo que hacer, incluso los fines de semana, irá a casa temprano nuevamente. Ser responsable es la única cosa en la que se confía de sí mismo.

.

"Bien, así que-", Woah, las palabras ya no son sus amigas, pero estos tipos, Dios sí que lo son. Desafortunadamente su cerebro está traicionándolo un poco también. Mierda. "Espera, ¿Por dónde iba?"

"Galletas", suspira Kuroo.

"Plantas", añade Ushijima, con más entusiasmo del que hubiera esperado Daichi.

"Cierto, cierto... uh, espera...", hombre, ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? Daichi ya no tenía idea. Debió ser culpa de la cosa del demonio que le dio Kuroo. O tal vez el hecho de que de alguna manera un nuevo vaso aparecía ante él y Daichi seguía bebiendo y hablando y ¿Por qué demonios terminaron hablando de Suga? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es la vida?

"Ese sujeto, Asahi. En tu trabajo", dice Akaashi. "quien se llama igual que su amigo. Hombre, esa no es una coincidencia"

Akaashi golpetea la mesa como si estuviera resolviendo un gran misterio, un descubrimiento que es absolutamente crucial. Entonces Daichi se da cuenta de que _lo es._ Esto es sobre Suga después de todo. Puede estar feliz de que haya gente que sabe lo grave que es la situación.

"Tienes que preguntarle. Es tu manera de volver a él de nuevo. ¿Verdad Ushijima?"

El hombre asiente seriamente, frunciendo su ceño en concentración.

"Tienes que darle galletas"

Daichi nunca habría esperado en su vida ver a alguien como Ushijima decirle que debería conseguirle galletas a su flechazo. La vida es increíble.

"Que, ¿Sólo le compro galletas y se las doy a Asahi? ¿En serio? Ese bobo está nervioso todo el tiempo. Dudo que su valor sea suficiente"

"El amor tendrá sus sacrificios", añade Kuroo convenientemente y se gana un golpe en las costillas por parte de Akaashi, y ambos empiezan a discutir sobre algo. Ushijima no tiene tiempo para cosas innecesarias como esas - parece como si estuviera a punto de realizar una cirugía de corazón para salvar una vida.

"No puedes comprar galletas, tienes que hacerlas tú mismo"

"Yo no puedo hornear", le dice Daichi, porque duh.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es apegarte a la receta"

"Estoy seguro de que no es tan fácil"

"No puedes solo comprarle galletas"

"¡Pero mis galletas serán una mierda!"

"Te daré una receta. No puedes solo comprarle galletas"

"¡Bien! Bien ¡Lo haré! Sólo deja de decir 'No puedes solo comprarle galletas' Oh por Dios"

"Pero no puedes solo comprarle galletas", le grita Kuroo en su oído.

Daichi está bastante seguro de que no golpeó a Kuroo. Más o menos. Para ser honesto no está exactamente muy seguro de todo lo que ocurrió después de eso, pero hey.

.

Despierta con el peor dolor de cabeza que ha tenido desde que era un tonto adolescente que pensaba que beber demasiado era divertido. Mierda. La noche anterior le llega de a pedazos muy vergonzosos mientras prepara agua y analgésicos junto con su desayuno mientras maldice internamente al sol. Y entonces todo lo golpea cuando ve su brazo con marcador negro.

TRAJE TU TRASERO EBRIO A CASA Y SÉ DONDE VIVES ASÍ QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE VUELVAS Y PAGUES POR TUS MALDITOS TRAGOS IDIOTA

Kuroo. Maldito Kuroo. Nadie más podría haber hecho eso. Además, ¿Santo Dios? ¡¿Acaso golpeó a Kuroo anoche?! Sus nudillos duelen. Mierda. Tendrá que disculparse. Oh hombre, esto apesta. Que mierda. Daichi hace una nota mental para nunca beber de nuevo, jamás, es cuando nota más marcas en su brazo.

Es una maldita receta completa para galletas, escrita en su piel con letra pulcra. Increíble.

.

Cuando entra a El Gato Negro de nuevo, Daichi espera que una multitud de cosas pasen, la mayoría de ellas incluyen golpes y gritos. Bueno, obtiene los gritos.

Tan pronto como entra - y debería ser muy pronto para que cualquiera menos Kuroo esté limpiando los mesones o haciendo papeleo o lo que sea que un cantinero debería estar haciendo - un sujeto al otro extremo del lugar salta y comienza a hablar. Daichi asume que eso es hablar para él, parece usarlo como tal, pero honestamente, este tipo no tiene voz interior. Eso es gritar.

"Hey ¡Chico enamorado! ¡¿Tú eres el chico enamorado verdad?!"

Daichi no está seguro si debería sentirse ofendido con el apodo o el extraño peinado que este tipo lleva, todas sus sirenas de alarma se encienden cuando el extraño viene corriendo.

"Vamos, eres tú ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Amor joven! ¡Genial! ¡He escuchado mucho sobre ti! ¡Deberías mostrarme ese puño totalmente de nuevo! Hombre ¡Deseo haber estado ahí! ¡Estoy ausente por _una noche_ y me pierdo todo lo bueno!"

Oh, mierda. Oh cielos. Quien quiera que sea este tipo, sabe todo lo que ocurrió anoche. _Bueno._ Eso no es para nada preocupante.

El extraño le sonríe, viéndose honestamente emocionado y alegre, y Daichi siente la necesidad de caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda tope con la puerta de su propio hogar de nuevo, y luego quedarse ahí por un buen rato.

"Ooooh ¡¿Qué es eso?!"

La mirada del extraño se concentra en la bolsa de papel en las manos de Daichi y él gruñe en vez de contestarle, porque él pasó su día a) Con intentos inútiles de quitarse las marcas de Sharpie sobre la piel de su brazo y éstos aún duelen, deberían ser un maldito tatuaje y b) Sí, pasó su día haciendo galletas. Y ahora quiere que Kuroo tenga algunas en modo de disculpa y, bueno, alguien tendrá que probarlas y si son horribles, Daichi se reirá de él y será satisfactorio de cualquier forma.

Sólo que este plan no funcionará. Porque el sujeto sin voz interior y con peinado extraño le quita la bolsa de sus manos y se mete la primera galleta en la boca, aún sonriendo mientras mientras mastica y murmura algo parecido a: "Hombre ¡No están tan mal! Es la receta de Ushi ¿Verdad?"

"¿Que mierda es todo este alboroto, Bokuto -"

Kuroo se detiene y eleva una ceja hacia Daichi, aún parado con su espalda hacia la puerta porque Bokuto no le ha dejado dar un paso hacia adentro aún (Y Daichi no ha sentido las ganas de todas formas desde que el tipo apareció).

"¿Estás aquí para pagar tus deudas, chico enamorado?"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama así?", espeta Daichi, todos sus planes de ser agradable y disculparse apropiadamente tirados al viento por la sonrisa de Kuroo. Dios, su existencia propia lo está sacando de sus cabales.

"Porque te pasaste dos horas hablando sobre un sujeto amante de gatos que te llamó estando ebrio", dice Kuroo todo seco, sin disculpas y sin importarle una mierda. Sin embargo, la bolsa que tiene Bokuto en sus manos obtiene su atención. "Ooooh, oye ¿Ushijima realmente logró que lo hicieras? Hombre, no puedo creerlo. Oye Bo, pásamelas, yo también quiero un poco"

Eran para él de todas formas, pero Daichi no puede realmente decirle. Está bien, no. Tal vez unas disculpas. Una muy pequeña. Por golpearlo.

"Uh... Lo siento por... ayer, tú sabes. Y él no llamó estando ebrio, estaba perfectamente sobrio, Suga sólo es un poco extraño, pero no de una mala manera, es -"

Se detiene a sí mismo ahí y cuando Daichi cierra su boca, se da cuenta de que esto es exactamente el por qué lo llaman el chico enamorado. Es demasiado tarde, ya no es gracioso siquiera.

Kuroo se ríe de él, con las mejillas llenas de galletas, pero al menos tiene la decencia de seguir molestando cuando traga.

"Podría ser mejor, lo intentaría de nuevo si quieres ganarte un corazón. Y mierda, Daichi ¿Acabas de intentar disculparte por golpearme? Eso es a lo que te referías ¡¿Verdad?!"

Uh... ¿Si?

"Bueno, me hiciste enfadar, pero no debí haber hecho eso"

Kuroo rompe en carcajadas e incluso se inclina. Daichi está ofendido y considera golpearlo de nuevo. Sólo, tú sabes. Porque se lo merece. El maldito de Bokuto se le une con las carcajadas y Daichi sólo se queda parado allí, considerando honestamente en sólo _irse_ antes de que Kuroo hable de nuevo. O más bien, jadea. Patéticamente.

"Ni siquiera me _golpeaste_ \- quiero decir, lo _intentaste_ , pero en vez de eso sólo golpeaste la mesa"

Oh. Bueno. Eso.

"Y luego murmuraste 'Yui no me dejará vivir por eso' antes de que básicamente colapsaste"

Bokuto palmea su espalda con demasiada fuerza.

"¡Te amo, hombre! ¡Eres tan gracioso! ¡Me alegro de tener a alguien como tú por aquí!"

Excepto, que él no estará aquí por mucho. Daichi tendrá que irse pronto, el vino a pagar y disculparse (Innecesariamente, malditamente innecesario). Él no planea quedarse, no hoy ni en el futuro ni -

"Ahora ¡Momento de pagar!", Kuroo junta sus palmas, con toda la alegría y destello en sus ojos y Daichi sabe que todo esto es por el momento en que intentó golpear a un sujeto y terminó _golpeando una maldita_ mesa. "Y siéntate, Ushijima estará aquí pronto, él quería comprobarte a ti y a tus galletas. Maldición, ya perdí diez dólares. No pensé que realmente lo harías, hombre. Estará tan orgulloso"

Daichi pasa el día completo en el maldito Gato Negro, y él no puede explicar cómo ni por qué.

Llegan con otra excusa de por qué tiene que seguir volviendo. Y lo hace, 'Por algunos minutos'. Pero entonces se queda hasta que es tarde. Él ni siquiera bebe, sólo sigue pasando el rato en este bar extraño con este grupo tan extraño de gente y está aún sin poder creer en qué se esta convirtiendo su vida.

Especialmente desde que pasa los siguientes días haciendo papeleo entre el caos de su cocina. Nunca deja de oler a galletas en su departamento y siempre hay algo de harina sobre el mesón - Pero a Daichi le gusta el aroma que queda en su departamento, y odia menos el volver a casa desde que ya no está tan encerrado.

Trae un nuevo lote de galletas al bar, siendo devorado y criticado por todos. Kuroo siempre le dice que no ganará un corazón con esto. Bokuto siempre ama todo. Akaashi le dice que no están tan mal, y Ushijima le escribe nota tras nota sobre qué debería cambiar.

El lote número cinco hace el truco. Kuroo está callado. Bokuto le ruega a Akaashi que le deje usar la cocina de nuevo, a lo cual Akaashi se rehúsa a causa de horribles historias sobre emergencias a las 3 a.m., flamas y un chico vecino llamado Hinata que terminó en el hospital por intoxicación con humo y luego rogándole emocionadamente a Bokuto que hornee con él nuevamente.

(Aparentemente su amigo ha estado celoso de él por subirse a una ambulancia)

Daichi se pregunta cómo demonios sigue pasando el rato con toda esta gente.

Ushijima palmea su espalda y le dice que ha hecho un gran trabajo y eso hace que Daichi se sienta más orgulloso para admitirlo. Sólo, que ahora tendrá que hablar con Asahi. Maldición.

Y en fin, ¡¿Desde cuándo su vida amorosa se ha vuelto el tema de conversación número uno del bar?!

.

Asahi se ve como si estuviera a tres frases de empezar a temblar tan fuerte que incluso vibraría fuera de la habitación. Tal vez llamarlo a su oficina no fue tan buena idea, pero esto es tan vergonzoso, Daichi no puede sólo aparecerse en su escritorio para pedírselo.

Dios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

"Dime, ¿No tendrás por casualidad un amigo llamado Suga?"

Las palabras ya habían salido, las cartas sobre la mesa, no había vuelta atrás. Esto es tan ridículo. Lo interesante es, que Asahi parece arreglarse, y algo parece cruzarse en sus ojos que toma a Daichi con la guardia baja porque el no esperaba eso de su tímido compañero de trabajo. Él incluso se ve... feroz. No hay otra palabra para describirlo.

"De hecho, sí" ¿Por qué su voz está más fuerte que nunca justo _ahora_? "¿Qué quieres con él?"

Daichi no pensó que Asahi sería así. Maldición.

"Uhm, es -" ¿Por qué de repente está balbuceando sus palabras? "Tiene dos gatas ¿Verdad? ¿Princess y Buttercup?"Decir esos nombres en voz alta suena horriblemente cursi, Daichi quiere maldecir el horrible sabor que le queda en la boca.

Sus palabras hacen que Asahi deje de temblar completamente. De repente, él llega a tener una real presencia en la habitación, no se ve como si estuviera intentando ocultarse. No, este hombre está parado en su tierra, consiente de su propia estatura. Cuando el está así, a Daichi le agrada un poco mejor.

"Sí, ése es Suga. Como dije, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?"

Eso suena tan protector, mierda. Entonces de nuevo, Daichi le está preguntando cosas extrañas sobre su amigo del cual no debería saber mucho. Bueno, momento de hacer esto aún más raro.

"¿Podrías darle esto?"

Asahi toma la bolsa como si fuera a explotar en su rostro, con el ceño fruncido.

"Es importante", Daichi se apresura en decir, porque tiene miedo de que Asahi los bote en algún basurero y ha trabajado demasiado duro para que finalmente le quedaran bien. Asahi parece comprender la urgencia en su voz y asiente seriamente - eso calma a Daichi, de alguna forma, porque hay una alta posibilidad de que le llegarán a Suga.

Pero eso es también la parte más inquietante de todo.

.

No está en el bar está noche por primera vez en casi una semana y le toma a Daichi demasiado tiempo para pensar y al teléfono demasiado tiempo para estar callado. El silencio le da espacio para entrar en pánico, y eso es exactamente lo que hace, justo antes de que el teléfono realmente suene.

Daichi sabe que es Suga incluso antes de contestar.

"Creo que esas galletas son magia", le dice primero Suga. Daichi sonríe, sus ojos agitándose al cerrarse al escuchar el sonido de su voz. ¿Cómo puedes extrañar tanto a alguien luego de que hablaran sólo una vez?

"¿Así que no vendrás a golpearme con tus muletas?"

"Déjame decirte, ya me deshice de ellas. Bien por Oikawa, ese demonio roba tazas"

La única razón por la que Daichi asume que Oikawa no es un tercer gato es porque ha oído ese nombre en algún otro lado. Y, bueno. No es un nombre lo suficiente cursi para un gato por cortesía de Suga. Además, los gatos usualmente no roban tazas.

"¿Quién es Oikawa?"

"Mi vecino del infierno. Estuvo aquí hoy por la noche de películas malas. ¿Alguna vez has visto Rubber? Te hace cuestionar la humanidad por completo"

"Lo que sea que sea Rubber, no puede ser peor que Birdemic"

"¿Birdemic?"

"Velo. Créeme. Llorarás por tu sanidad"

"Oh, Dios. Oikawa va a amar tanto eso"

"Tal vez las galletas te ayudarán a sobrevivirlo"

Si, está volviendo a las galletas. Está demasiado orgulloso de ellas ¿Está bien?

"Esas galletas podrían revivirme de los muertos. Olvida el beso del verdadero amor. Todo se trata de estas galletas. Podría besart- quiero decir, porque están. Realmente deliciosas"

Suga se detiene abruptamente y el cerebro de Daichi hace asdfiurghrigh. Hay un montón de latidos de corazón en el incómodo silencio, antes de que Suga aclare su garganta.

"Si, uh - en fin ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Te extrañé", es la primera cosa que Daichi dice en respuesta, lo cual es altamente acertado y altamente embarazoso. Suga ríe, cálido y bonito y maravilloso.

"También te extrañé. pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí, quiero decir - sólo soy un tipo extraño al que le gustan los gatos"

"Eres Suga, no me olvidaría de ti. Uhhh, en realidad - pensé que tú te olvidarías de mí"

"¡¿Qué!? Eso es ridículo"

Ambos están en silencio por un segundo hasta que se ríen, y Daichi frota su mano en su rostro, sintiéndose un poco atolondrado y muy cálido.

"Somos unos idiotas ¿No es así?"

Los más grandes idiotas", confirma Suga.

Daichi se acomoda en el sillón, cómodamente y sonriendo, y sólo ahora se da cuenta de lo fácil que es, hablar con Suga. Todo lo demás puede causarle un dolor de cabeza, pero esto, esto es como sonreír cuando te sientes feliz, algo que simplemente ocurrió y te hizo sentir bien.

"Asustaste a Asahi y a Yachi"

"Conozco a Asahi, pero ¿Quién es Yachi?"

"Una amiga mía, y otra vecina. Estaba realmente convencida de que estaban envenenadas"

"El tipo que me dio la receta insistió en apegarme a ella, estoy realmente seguro de que el veneno no estaba por ningún lado"

"Eso está bien, porque las habría comido de todas formas, probablemente. Qué buena manera de morir"

"Aunque eso sería muy malo"

"Si, en realidad. Aún hay muchas galletas para comer y muchos gatos para adoptar"

Daichi ríe, sólo porque se siente bien, sólo porque es agradable escuchar la voz de Suga nuevamente. Y porque él sigue siendo tan ridículo.

"Hablando de que tan bien es no morir - ¿Cómo está tu planta?"

"Mierda"

" _Daichi._ Ve a regarla. Esto es demente, ¿Tengo que llamarte cada vez que tu planta necesite agua?"

"En realidad, no me molestaría"

Ahí está. La pregunta, finalmente. _¿Estaremos hablando de hoy en adelante?_

"Bueno, tengo un deber entonces. Sugawara Koushi, guardián de las plantas"

.

Al día siguiente, un muy nervioso Asahi le trae a Daichi una pequeña regadera amarilla. Él se las arregla para no reír en el momento en que Asahi se va, y entonces Daichi ríe hasta que llora y la coloca en la bolsa para llevársela a casa.

.

Él llama a Suga por la tarde.

"Bonito color"

"Lo sé ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no te gustan los colores brillantes en invierno?"


	4. Nada más hermoso que tu sonrisa

**Han pasado 84 años... okno**

 **Quería decir que lamento mucho tardarme con todo el retraso que tuve con este capitulo, la verdad no pensé que tardaría tanto, pero este año apenas he tenido tiempo ni de hacer vida social para nadie, ni mucho menos para traducir, me disculpo en lo más profundo por toda la gente que esperaba actualización ansiosamente. Pero estoy feliz de poder volver a la carga para poder terminarlo (de una maldita vez, porque normalmente nunca termino lo que empiezo, i'm so sorry).**

 **Sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo, espero lo disfruten, los reviews no son obligatorios, pero siempre se agradecen~**

* * *

Sus mañanas comienzan con un mensaje de texto de Daichi, así que comienza naturalmente bien. Suga entorna los ojos hacia la horrible luz de su celular y lee el nombre, _ugh._ Oikawa de nuevo.

[De: el principe encantador de suga~, 5:23 a.m] Mucho hielo afuera. Cuidate!

Indeciso sobre si molestarlo de vuelta o sentirse cálido porque Daichi le mandó un mensaje antes de salir a correr por la mañana antes de su trabajo (ese tipo loco), Suga se las arregla para cambiar el nombre de Daichi de vuelta al normal _Daichi_ y se prepara a si mismo una buena taza de café antes de contestar.

[Para: daichi, 8:03 a.m] Tu tambien. El hielo es el enemigo. No dejes que te pille

Se las arregla para tomar un sorbo de café antes de que Buttercup maúlle ruidosamente en el alféizar de la cocina, el tipo de miau más grosero, y lo observa directamente a los ojos mientras araña con sus patas al pequeño macetero nuevo que hay ahí. Suga pasa su mañana maldiciendo y arrastrando los restos miserables de una serie de desafortunados incidentes trágicos mientras Buttercup mastica ruidosamente su bowl con comida fresca - la rosada que le compró Oikawa - y Princess es su brillante pedazo de esperanza al frotar su mano con su nariz como una disculpa por el comportamiento de la gata problemática.

Suga le saca una fotografía a los lamentables restos en la pala de basura y se la envía a Daichi.

Éste es el por qué debes apreciar tu oportunidad de cuidar plantas.

De alguna manera se habían metido en esta rutina. La tarjeta de memoria de Daichi estaba llena de fotos de gatos, plantas y una escandalosa alacena vacía de Suga que actualmente tenía tres tazas de las que originalmente debería haber un mayor número.

En cambio, Suga obtiene fotos de amaneceres que Daichi ve, porque es una persona ridícula que es capaz de funcionar en la mañana, incluso sin tener café, y Suga nunca verá un amanecer cuando tiene la opción de dormir en su lugar. Despertar viendo fotografías de eso, sin embargo, él puede apreciar eso.

Hay fotos de árboles también - 'para el amante de las plantas' - y una foto de lo que es sin ninguna duda lo más destacable de todo, porque Daichi le mostró los restos de las manchas de sharpie en su brazo y Suga podría haber encontrado ese brazo muy, muy, muy atractivo.

¿Cómo podría un antebrazo y una mano abierta ser tan sexy? La ciencia no tiene explicaciones. Tal vez era el enrollado de la manga, son la debilidad de todos. El resto es probablemente cosa de Daichi. La parte mala es que, su brazo se ve tan fuerte como su voz sugiere que él podría ser y Suga se encuentra con más pruebas de su teoría de 'podrías sentirte muy seguro en sus brazos'. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar a eso?

Él podría tener algo con los brazos. Pero sólo en este caso. Él podría tener un algo muy grande con Daichi en general. Maldición.

Más tarde, Daichi le envía una foto de una impresora que ha estado actuando rara, diciendo que podría llevarse bien con el horno de Suga.

El día es tranquilo y pacífico.

Eso es hasta que llega del trabajo para ver a Oikawa tumbado en su sofá, con Buttercup ronroneando en su pecho como un pequeño ángel mientras él perezosamente cambia los canales sin prestar mucha atención sobre lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. Suga frunce el ceño. Eso es extraño, incluso para él. ¿Por qué demonios pasaría la mitad de su día aquí? Así es como se ve al menos, a juzgar por los envoltorios de dulces desparramados por ahí.

"Oye ¿Sucedió algo?"

Oikawa se voltea hacia él, con esa sonrisa que pretende esconder todo lo que puede sentir, y no hace nada para confirmar las sospechas de Suga de que algo está sucediendo.

"¡Bienvenido a casa! Solo me sentí con ganas de pasar el rato con mi cariño"

Él estira su cuello para besar la frente de Buttercup y la consentida se inclina, ronroneando intensamente.

El tono de Oikawa es ligero, familiar, y construye una pared invisible. Algo está raro, pero él no está listo para dejar ir a Suga aún. Suga solo puede esperar de que _estará_ listo pronto, porque por muy irritante y cansador que puede ser Oikawa, él sólo quiere lo mejor para él.

Oikawa toma a Buttercup y la lleva en sus brazos como un barato villano con su malvado gato acompañante, y la gata deja caer su pata sin una pizca de protesta en su cuerpo.

"Así que, ¡Suga-chan~! ¡Tenemos asuntos de los que hablar!"

Suga deja caer enfáticamente sus llaves en la mesa, lo cual provoca una ofendida mirada de Buttercup.

"Aún no he llegado apropiadamente a casa. No, no vamos a hacer esto"

"¿Ya has mandado finalmente una selfie? ¿O lo ha hecho él?"

"¡¿Por qué lo haría?!", grita Suga, demasiado a la defensiva, se da cuenta.

"Así que no lo ha hecho", Suga quiere sisearle. "Y tú deberías porque entonces puedes confirmar si tu extraño del teléfono de ensueño es tan guapo como crees que es. Tal vez sería motivación suficiente para finalmente _conocerlo_ "

Conocerlo. Suga chilla internamente, parte de él diciendo 'DEMONIOS NO' y la otra parte gritando 'DEMONIOS SÍ' de vuelta, dejándolo sordo y un poco indefenso en medio de todo.

"No puedo sólo ir a conocer-"

"Oh Dios _mío_ , Suga. _Por favor_. No puedes hablar en _serio_ "

Buttercup, que aparentemente tuvo suficiente con esto, se remueve en los brazos de Oikawa hasta que él la baja, trotando lejos. Suga desea que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

"Ha pasado un _mes_. Ustedes se mandan mensajes como dos adolescentes enamorados por primera vez, le mandaste un mensaje cuando _te manchaste el delantal con café en el trabajo"_

"Era una mancha con forma de gato", murmura Suga en su defensa.

"Incluso peor. Hablan como _cinco veces a la semana_. Por _horas_. Ni siquiera _sé_ de qué podrían estar posiblemente hablando. Y realmente no quiero saber", añade, justo cuando Suga iba a responderle.

"Honestamente, sólo invítalo para la noche de videojuegos así podemos determinar si él es digno de ti"

Digno de - _invitación de noche de videojuegos_ \- innombrables horrores van con esas palabras. Dios santo. Eso sería una absoluta ruina. Asahi temblando mientras trata de jugar un juego de mesa con su temido jefe. Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Kiyoko formando equipo para preguntarle a Daichi incómodas y específicas preguntas, y la pobre Yachi intentando resolver la tensión, pero haciéndolo peor mientras Suga lenta, muy lentamente se hunde en el suelo, rogando por desvanecerse.

"D-digno de-", farfulla, con el horror de esa fantasía quemada en sus retinas. "Ni siquiera estamos-"

"No empieces con esta mierda. De hecho, creo que podría encontrar a Daichi yo mismo si pudiera seguir la manifestación física de su _enorme enamoramiento por ti_ "

"Él no-"

"¡Te ha hecho _galletas_ , por dios santo! Sólo, conócelo. Besuquéalo. Será bueno para ti"

"No creo que él quiera besuquearme"

Oikawa apunta un dedo hacia él.

"Suga-chan. Todos quieren besuquearte. La única pregunta es, ¿A quién quieres besuquear tú? Príncipe de las galletas es ciertamente afortunado"

Suga farfulla, pero no se atreve a decir nada de vuelta porque teme lo que Oikawa pueda responder a eso. Todo este tren de pensamientos debería detenerse antes de que caiga por un acantilado.

"Llámalo hoy"

"Él no tiene tiempo hoy. De todas formas, ya que estás aquí - ¿Te importaría ayudarme con la cena?"

"¿Por eso te refieres a 'deja que el cocinero haga el trabajo, porque por qué más sería amigo de un cocinero'?", Oikawa pregunta elevando las cejas y Suga sonríe ampliamente, golpeándolo en el hombro.

"¡Exactamente!"

.

[De: realmente deberias pedirle una cita a este tipo, suga-chan~, 11:02 p.m.] algunos dias solo son. lo peor.

[Para: deja de cambiar su nombre en mi celular o NUNCA LO HARE, 11:04 p.m.] quieres hablar de eso?

[De: deja de cambiar su nombre en mi celular o NUNCA LO HARE, 11:05 p.m.] nah. olvidalo, lamento haberte enviado eso

[De: deja de cambiar su nombre en mi celular o NUNCA LO HARE, 11:05 p.m.] buenas noches Suga

Suga se da vuelta en la cama, obteniendo un cansado maullido de protesta de Princess mientras se enrolla en su regazo y se acurruca cómodamente de nuevo justo donde quedó. Él cambia de nuevo el nombre de Daichi, con sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos entrecerrados a la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

[Para: Daichi, 11:07 p.m.] no te disculpes. siempre puedes hablar conmigo, sabes eso cierto?

Espera un poco, pero no hay respuesta.

[Para: Daichi, 11:13 p.m.] buenas noches daichi

.

Suga despierta con un jadeo, completamente desorientado. Hay un irritante y fuerte sonido mientras busca ciegamente la fuente de ello en la oscuridad, él agarra algo de pelaje, una oreja, recibe una mordida y finalmente se da cuenta de que su celular está sonando.

Quién demonios lo llamaría a tales horas. Cualquier persona que lo conozca debería saber el hecho de que interrumpir su sueño es un grave, gravísimo error. Quien sea, arderá por esto, quien-

Es Daichi. De pronto, todo es diferente, y Suga contesta su celular rápidamente.

"¿Daichi?", pregunta, con su lengua aún cansada y su nombre pesado en ella. Frota sus ojos furiosamente intentando despertarse a sí mismo y pateando a su cerebro para que funcione. El tiempo de inicio de Suga es tan rápido como un computador de los noventa.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo hay silencio. Puede escuchar a Daichi respirar, o quizás sólo es estática, no está completamente seguro.

"¿Daichi?", repite, ésta vez más suave.

"Lamento despertarte", dice Daichi con voz rasposa al otro lado. "Te dejaré dormir, esto fue una idea tonta, yo-"

"No, no, espera. No cuelgues"

Suga se sienta un poco más cómodo, tirando la manta para cubrir su regazo. La enfurruñada Princess regresa para recostarse en ese nido, y vuelve a dormirse. Él descansa una mano a su lado, relajado por sentir su respiración suave. Está muy, muy preocupado por Daichi.

Daichi está en silencio, pero no ha colgado aún.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué te llamé en primer lugar. Lamento haberte despertado"

"Usualmente habría cortado cabezas, pero tú eres la excepción"

Oh. Su filtro de cerebro-a-boca está severamente dañado por la falta de sueño.

Daichi exhala ruidosamente, la versión somnolienta de un resoplido.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Lo siento de todas formas"

Suena tan agotado y cansado como Suga, pero con algo de tensión. Una tensión que hace a Suga querer alcanzarlo y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, porque algo como eso no debería sonar en la voz de Daichi.

"¿Qué sucede Daichi?"

Silencio de nuevo. Pero ésta vez, cuando habla, Daichi sí le contesta.

"No sé, es... tonto...", él suena escabroso, con su voz baja y temblorosa. Suga odia darse cuenta de ello como lo hace ahora de todas las veces. "Es sólo..."

Silencio. Suga presiente que si es lo suficientemente paciente, Daichi se lo dirá.

"¿Alguna vez... has sentido que... estar solo... te ahoga?"

Él casi se ahoga en sus palabras y Suga cierra los ojos contra el doloroso tirón dentro de él. Lo golpea demasiado cerca de su hogar.

"Sí", dice con voz ronca. "Sí, lo hago. Solía, todo el tiempo"

Es difícil, decirlo en voz alta, pero lo hace. Lo hace.

Daichi exhala, sonando tan aliviado que rompe el corazón de Suga un poco. Como si esperara ser denigrado por sentirse de esta forma. Nunca, ni en un millón de años.

"Apesta", dice Daichi, con su voz pequeña y frágil.

"Pero no lo estás", le dice Suga. "No estás solo. Estoy aquí ¿Vale? Puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. Sé que no puedo hacer mucho - no es mucho pero-"

"Lo es"

De repente Suga se siente muy, muy cálido.

"Es mucho. Gracias, Suga. Me siento mejor, solo... escuchando tu voz"

"Me alegro"

Daichi intenta una suave risita.

"Yo también. Ya que estamos sensibles - me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado por accidente. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado... en el año, probablemente"

Un día, Sawamura Daichi sería su fin.

"Yo también. Me alegro de haberte conocido. Aunque no nos hayamos conocido aún"

Oh, oh, demonios. Él no quiso _decir_ eso. No así al menos.

"Sí...", murmura Daichi y Suga desea restregar su rostro contra la almohada para evitar decir cosas más idiotas como _mi vecino cree que besuquearte la haría bien a mi alma y me gustaría saber si te ves tan bien como creo que te ves._

"Estaba pensando sobre eso, también, pero, como. Estoy... es... Dios, no, no me escuches"

"Da miedo", susurra Suga, en su lugar. Daichi suena aliviado de que lo haya hecho.

"Sí ¿Verdad? Como, ¿Y si no sabemos de que hablar cuando estemos cara a cara?"

"¿O si ves cuán perdedor realmente soy yo?"

"¿Y si _tú_ te das cuenta de cuán perdedor realmente soy _yo_?"

"Y si te emocionas y golpeas una mesa?"

"Maldición, Suga"

Se ríen, Daichi suena como que no puede evitarlo aunque no quiere y Suga despierta a Princess. Es una noche difícil para ella.

"No puedo creer que golpearas una mesa"

"Dejaré de contarte cosas en el futuro"

"Aww ¿Entonces de dónde obtendré mi entretenimiento del día?"

"Me alegra mantenerte entretenido. De todas formas, si prometo no golpear ninguna mesa - ¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos?"

El corazón de Suga da un vuelco. Tal vez dos. ¿Aún está latiendo? No, espera. Si está latiendo. Acelerado, más bien.

"Aún me da miedo"

"A mi también. ¿Hagámoslo?"

"Vale. hagámoslo"

Suga lucha para liberarse de sus mantas y rueda para realmente restregar el rostro en su almohada, aguantando un chillido. Oh, Dios. Va a conocer a Daichi. Va a ver a Daichi.

"Espera, pero - ¿Dónde nos veremos?"

"Si dices una cafetería, voy a golpearte", le amenaza Suga.

"Entonces ¿Qué te parece un lugar donde venden bebidas con cafeína?"

"Te odio tanto"

Suga está bastante seguro de que Daichi tiene una sonrisa engreída. Qué bobo.

"No, pero - ¿Qué hay de un restaurante? Podría invitarte a _Le Cygne Blanc_ "

Ése es el restaurante del que Oikawa siempre se queja, el cual le pertenece a su más-o-menos-amigo-más-bien-archienemigo. Es un restaurante de estrellas, y malditamente caro.

"¿Tienes idea de lo caro que es?"

"Conozco al dueño ¿Así que supongo que me hará un buen precio? Pero, vale, quizás es demasiado formal..."

El restaurante de Oikawa sería perfecto, para ser honesto, pero la cadena de chismes ahí es perfecto también. Sin defectos. Oikawa sabría todos los detalles de su encuentro al final del día. Demonios, incluso antes de que terminara. Suga cenaría ahí sobre su cadáver.

"¿Hay un lugar que siempre he querido intentar? Se llama el _Flightless Crow_. No tengo idea de cómo es la comida ¿Pero creo que es buena?"

"Suena genial ¿Cuándo estás libre? Dios, mi horario está lleno la próxima semana"

"Igual para mí, creo...", Suga puede sentir su corazón hundiéndose. ¿La semana después de esta? Eso es mucho. Él ya está temblando de nervios solo de pensar en conocer a Daichi, pero también está _ansioso_ por finalmente ir a verlo. Quiere saber si los ojos de Daichi realmente brillaban cuando el creía que lo hacían, cómo es su sonrisa, cómo se ve cuando hace esa cosa ronca con la voz, como se ve cuando lo molesta. Quiere saber como se mueve y si usa sus manos para gesticular, quiere saber como se _ve_.

"Tengo tiempo mañana", suelta Daichi abruptamente.

"¿¡M-mañana!?"

"Sí, lo siento, es demasiado pronto, cierto. No me tomes en cuenta. Hagámoslo en dos sema-"

"No, no, espera. Yo, uhm. De hecho, también estaré libre. Mañana"

"Oh"

"Sip"

"¿Así que... ...mañana?", pregunta Daichi, arrastrando las palabras. Suena tan incrédulo como Suga se siente sobre lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

"¿Si eso está bien?"

"Lo es. Dios, eso es. Wow. Eso es muy pronto"

"Lo sé. Oh Dios"

"¿Crees que consigamos una mesa en _Flightless Crow_?"

"No es tan grande o elegante. Deberíamos, creo"

"Vale, genial. Así que, uh. ¿Quizás a las seis?"

"A las seis en el restaurante"

"Sí"

"¿Cómo vamos a reconocernos?", pregunta Suga.

Silencio, mientras ambos piensan.

"No llevaré conmigo la regadera amarilla"

Suga rompe en risas.

"No te pido que lo hagas, no te preocupes. ¿Y si nos ponemos sensibles y llevamos flores?"

"Flores", Daichi dice eso como otras personas dirían 'impuestos' o el nombre del perro que hace popó en su jardín.

"Los llevaré a mi casa y puedo distraerme con eso por dos días, puedo tener plantas aquí también"

"Lo que sea para tu corazón amante de las plantas"

"Me conmueves, Daichi"

"Debería. Vale, así que. Mañana, a las seis, en el _Flightless Crow_ "

"Seré el de la flor"

"No puedo creer que me hagas llevar una flor"

"También puedes llevar la regadera"

"La flor suena bien"

Suga ríe de nuevo, y entonces se restriega contra su almohada, sintiéndose repentinamente somnoliento y atolondrado a la vez.

"Te veré mañana, Daichi"

"Te, te veré mañana"

.

Nadie le dijo a Daichi que comprar flores sería tan difícil.

Y él pensó que pasar la revisión del bar fue malo. Después de pasar demasiado tiempo frente a su clóset y el espejo, una llamada de emergencia de treinta minutos con Yui y finalmente escogiendo algo formal, pero lo suficientemente casual para verse bien, pero no como si se estuviera esforzando _demasiado_ que también muestra que se esfuerza _sólo_ la cantidad suficiente.

Vestirse nunca había sido más complicado en su vida.

Pero, finalmente, después de tener a Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto _y_ Ushijima revisarlo por todos los ángulos, tuvo la aprobación general y varias palmadas en su espalda.

"Ve por él", le dijo Kuroo, su voz sonaba extrañamente suave. Qué demonios. Entonces Daichi fue más o menos empujado hacia la puerta.

Y ahora, él está aquí.

"Así que ¿ _Es_ una persona especial para usted?"

"Uh, sí. Pero, como. No rosas rojas"

"Oh ¿Es buen amigo?"

"No. Sí. Es muy, pero - uh. Es sólo - no puedo aparecer con rosas rojas ¿Sólo dame cualquier otra flor? ¿No son ésas bonitas?", él apunta a otras que son rojas. Rojo es un bonito color, sólo que no en las rosas.

La florista se da vuelta, entonces niega con la cabeza. _Maldición._ ¿¡Qué hay de malo con esas flores!? Sólo son flores.

"Esas significan 'Eres tonto' en el lenguaje de las flores"

Oh. Ups.

"Vale, entonces ésas no. Uh ¿Cuál significa 'Gusto en conocerte'?"

La mujer niega con la cabeza otra vez. Ella es casi dos cabezas más baja que él, y su voz es lo opuesto de la de Bokuto. Combinados harían un volumen normal. Pero ella pone pie firme con esta tonta flor.

"Así que... ¿Tiene sentimientos por esta persona?"

¿Por qué tiene que contar su vida para comprar un flor? ¿Qué es esto? Él debería encontrarse con Suga en diez minutos, y llegará tarde porque está muy ocupado explicando su enamoramiento a una florista.

"¿¡Creo que los tengo!? ¿Realmente es tan importante? Por favor no me dé una rosa roja, no quiero restregárselo en toda la _cara_. Nunca nos hemos conocido"

Algo brilla en los ojos de la florista, pero tal vez Daichi se lo ha imaginado. Aún así, ella se ve feliz.

"Tengo la flor para usted"

Cuando vuelve, ella gentilmente le entrega una blanca muy bonita, viéndose lo suficientemente inocente. Daichi la toma cuidadosamente en sus manos.

"Es una gardenia. Significa 'Eres encantador'". Ella sonríe suavemente, y Daichi no puede decir que _no_ es un bonito significado, especialmente considerando que nadie nunca se enteraría de lo que significa porque quién demonios reconocería una maldita gar... lo que sea.

Él agradece a la florista y le da una apropiada propina, entonces rompe en una carrera en la calle porque debería estar en el restaurante en _dos minutos._

Es un pequeño establecimiento, y se ve lo suficientemente bien. Linternas enmarcan el edificio, haciéndola resaltar con luces cálidas contra la oscuridad del cielo de invierno. Cuando Daichi abre la puerta - después de tomar tiempo para respirar un poco, para no parecer que ha llegado corriendo, se da cuenta de que ha llegado exactamente seis minutos tarde ya - un suave sonido de campanas lo saluda junto con la calidez, y se impresiona cuando se da cuenta de que no es tan pequeño después de todo.

Dentro, hay más linternas y luz cálida, música suave de buen gusto en el fondo, la baja charla a su alrededor es lo suficientemente fuerte para que no parezca una cosa de clase alta. Los colores son café, crema y naranja y combinan bastante bien entre sí, y Daichi está absolutamente no completamente volviéndose loco a la vez que su mirada viaja a través del restaurante. En alguna parte, tiene que estar Suga. _Suga._ De repente se da cuenta.

 _Oh. Dios._

Está a punto de conocer a Suga. Después de un _mes_ de entrar demasiado en pánico de incluso pedirle que se conocieran.

Oh Dios. Oh. Dios.

Un millón de situaciones imaginarias atraviesan su cabeza mientras camina más profundamente en el restaurante, y entonces pilla la vista de una flor blanca, exactamente la misma que la de él, cuidadosamente acunada en manos estrechadas. Su corazón deja de latir y el mundo se detiene y todo se vuelve silencioso. Daichi mira hacia arriba, y su respiración se traba en su garganta al ver al hombre sentado ahí.

Él es... hay muchos adjetivos corriendo por su cabeza, pero siempre vuelve a la misma palabra: _Hermoso_. Nada más puede decirse de Suga aparte de que es hermoso, tan hermoso como su voz y su risa. Más hermoso que la flor, que palidece a su lado. Él es increíble, sólo sentado ahí con la mejilla sobre su mano, mirando una fotografía colgada en la pared, sus hombros suben y luego bajan en un suspiro que no logra escuchar.

A su lado, Daichi no se siente tan atractivo como todos en el bar le aseguraron que estaba, cada uno de ellos a su propia manera. (Especialmente Bokuto que expresó el sentimiento de una manera muy... colorida)

La mirada de Suga se da vuelta hacia él, encontrándose con la suya, y es como una de esas malditas películas que Yui le hace ver (Ella aún llora con ésos todo el tiempo), donde todo se vuelve lento y la música cursi aumenta de volumen.

No hay música, no escucha ni ve nada que no sea Suga. Todo va lento y se detiene.

Daichi se congela - y se da cuenta de que algo cambia en la mirada de Suga.

Entonces el mesero choca con él, con la bandeja primero.

.

"Oh Dios mío", exclama Suga, arrodillándose junto a él. Los primeros dos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y Daichi aprecia como su clavícula se ve un poco. Aunque no aprecia el pulsante dolor en su boca, pero no puedes tener todo en la vida.

"¿¡Estás bien!? Oh Dios mío"

Es extraño. Es la voz de Suga, pero viene de la boca de este hombre ridículamente apuesto que está arrodillado frente a él, evitando el charco de los tragos que hay en el suelo. No puede ser tan grande - la mayoría de los tragos tienen empapada la pierna izquierda del pantalón de Daichi. El mesero puede haber atrapado dos copas de milagro, pero aún así se derramaron completamente.

"No esh nadha"

La mirada de Suga baja hacia el suelo y sus ojos se abren de horror.

"Oh Dios mío, _Daichi_ ¿Es eso un _diente_?"

Daichi mira hacia el diente ensangrentado y lo considera por un momento.

"Nah"

"Señor, lo siento mucho -", dice el mesero por tercera vez, solo que suena más pasivo-agresivo cada vez y Daichi no quiere _lidiar_ con él ahora.

"Daichi, Dios, tenemos que ir a un hospital o algo"

"Qu- ¡No! ¡Eshtoy bien!"

"Te golpearon en la _cara_ con una _bandeja_. Estás _sangrando_ "

Él no puede creer que ésta sea la primera vez que esté hablando con Suga. No puede creer que ha pasado dos horas perfeccionando su vestimenta para tener sus pantalones empapados con tragos con demasiada azúcar y sangre en su camiseta favorita. Y un diente menos.

"Te eshtoy diciendo", repite, "Eshtoy bien. Sholo neshesito un baño. Ordena algo, el meshero está aquí de todas formas. Regresharé pronto"

Recoge su diente porque parece lo correcto que debe hacer e intenta no dejarse llevar en cuán humillado se siente. No, él lo tiene. Sigue siendo atractivo. Incluso cuando siente que su mejilla empieza a hincharse ya y que incluso sigue sangrando. E incluso cuando sus pantalones están mojados.

Usa aproximadamente la mitad de la toalla de papel del baño de hombres para detener el sangrado e intenta lo mejor para secar un poco sus pantalones, decidiendo que tener piernas pegajosas no arruinarán la tarde con Suga. Para cuando se detuvo el sangrado y sólo el sabor de la sangre queda en su boca, veinte minutos han pasado. Suga está sentado en su mesa de nuevo, inquieto. En el lado de la mesa de Daichi hay un paquete de hielo azul, y lo presiona contra su rostro agradecidamente después de sentarse.

Santo Dios, eso duele. Santo. Dios.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?", pregunta Suga, con ojos nublados de preocupación. Daichi olvida responderle al notar su color, el marrón más cálido que alguna vez ha visto, rico y profundo y hermoso. "No lo estás. No lo estás, oh Dios, realmente deberíamos ir a ver a un doctor -"

"No, no ¡Espera! Lo siento -", por ahora, sólo está ligeramente ceceando mientras intenta lo mejor para no darse en el lugar de la boca done le _falta un maldito diente._ "Me distraje"

Sin embargo, algún calmante para el dolor le vendría bien. Aparentemente Suga puede leer mentes, porque le ofrece algunos y Daichi se los traga agradecidamente.

Dios, todo esto sería mucho más fácil y mejor si su cara no le doliera y tuviera un diente en el bolsillo.

"Así que, uh...", Suga se rasca la nuca incómodamente, sonriéndole tímidamente. El corazón de Daichi se siente como si hubiera doblado su tamaño por ver esa sonrisa. "Hola, ¿Supongo? Es un gusto conocerte. Lamento que te haya golpeado una bandeja"

"Hola. Lamento que haya empezado nuestra tarde con una estocada. Literalmente"

Suga suelta un resoplido de risa, escondiendo rápidamente su sonrisa detrás de su mano, obviamente intentando aguantarse por algo de decencia antes de que rompa en risas. Él ríe honestamente y es la cosa más adorable que Daichi a visto. Dios santo. ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir su corazón durante la tarde? ¿Cómo puede estar tan afectado por Suga? ¿Es justo que sea tan lindo y su risa suene incluso mejor cuando está físicamente ahí, justo delante de él?

"Oh, Dios. Idiota", jadea Suga, con una sonrisa aún en sus labios.

"Esa no es manera de hablarle a una persona herida"

"No eres quien para hablar. ¿No fuiste tú quién me preguntó cómo podría patearte con mi tobillo herido?"

"Dios, lo recuerdas"

"No olvido a la gente que se pasa conmigo, te lo advierto aquí y ahora"

La sonrisa de Suga es la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo, decide Daichi.

E incluso ahora, cara a cara y con el leve dolor y su corazón que repentinamente lucha como un corredor profesional en acrobacias, hablar con Suga es tan fácil.

Está tan aliviado y feliz.

.

La comida es gratis para ellos, lo cual es bastante genial. Daichi no está molesto porque él quería invitar a Suga y ahora eso está arruinado también. Él mastica por su lado izquierdo y apenas siente el sabor de la sangre ya, y el dolor realmente no importa, no cuando puede seguir haciendo reír a Suga. Es un nuevo talento que ha descubierto y le trae un 3000% más de felicidad ahora que puede ver las risas y sonrisas reflejarse en su ridícula hermosa cara que tiene.

Está completamente jodido por este tipo. No hay regreso. Un boleto sólo de ida, atrapado para siempre.

Suga habla tanto, incluso Daichi come más rápido que él, lo cual es un milagro desde que _apenas_ puede comer gracias a que le falta un diente desde hace dos horas. (Tendrá que ir a revisárselo seriamente más tarde, ¿Qué pensarán sus colegas?)

Es lo mismo de siempre - hablan sobre gatos (Suga habla sobre gatos, siempre lo hace) y de Voleibol, de familia, de la vida. Suga comienza a hablar sobre una mujer que fue a comer barras de mozarella en un restaurante por catorce horas y se ríe tan fuerte mientras cuenta su historia, que apenas puede terminarla.

Daichi realmente no puede saber si el mesero lo lamenta o le odia, pero, bueno. Al menos tienen cena gratis, y cuando están de vuelta afuera en el aire frío de la noche, Suga le pregunta calladamente si le gustaría caminar con él un poco. Daichi probablemente lo seguiría al fin del mundo si se lo hubiera pedido, así que no hay realmente pregunta ahí.

Caminando lado a lado, Daichi no puede evitar echar un par de ojeadas a la mano de Suga, balanceándose mientras camina, con sus ojos lejanos hacia el cielo. Le encantaría tomar su mano.

Lo hará.

En cualquier momento.

Cuando lleguen a la próxima esquina.

O al siguiente.

Al siguiente seguro.

"Oh", Suga se detiene abruptamente. "Wow, ya casi estamos cerca de mi casa. Ni siquiera lo noté. Uh ¿Tal vez debería regresar y dejarte por ahora? Se está haciendo tarde"

"¡Te llevaré a casa! Si tu quieres"

Eso no sonó muy entusiasta ¿Verdad? Cierto. Él lo tiene. Está todo bien.

"Eso sería genial"

Ellos siguen caminando, y esta vez se quedan callados, pero es cómodo. Pequeñas nubes de aire se forman delante de sus bocas al respirar, y el mundo parece pertenecerles sólo a ellos, incluso los autos que pasan ocasionalmente pertenecen al paisaje, desvaneciéndose en el fondo. Daichi siente calidez en el frío, y su mano, curvada a su lado se siente vacía, y el cielo sobre ellos muestra más estrellas que él alguna vez a visto en la ciudad. O quizás, simplemente no lo había notado antes.

Él podría caminar así para siempre, en esta pequeña burbuja pacífica y perfecta de ellos, pero eventualmente, Suga se detiene frente a una puerta del rumoreado complejo de apartamento lleno de gatos, vecinos ladrones y hornos poseídos. Daichi desearía pasar, no porque quiere hacer más ese día, aunque, bueno, él no diría que _no_ , pero - también desea sentarse y seguir conversando. Seguir viendo la sonrisa de Suga por un poco más de tiempo.

Daichi se maldice a sí mismo por tener la parte de _querer hacer más_ atascado en su mente. No, malos pensamientos. Malos, malos pensamientos.

"Gracias por lo de hoy", le dice Suga, con su voz suave y cálida. "Fue realmente increíble. Y me alegro de que no golpearas una mesa"

Maldición ¿¡Alguna vez alguien lo dejará vivir con ello!? Él gruñe un poco, y hace que Suga sonría más amplio.

"No eres tan encantador como crees que eres"

En realidad Suga es más encantador, pero Daichi no planea decirlo en voz alta.

Suga sigue sonriendo, con algo de travesura en sus ojos.

"¿Estás realmente seguro de eso?"

Daichi se acerca un poco, dando medio paso, involuntariamente.

"Si", musita, bajando su voz sin querer. Suga se inclina un poco también, y el corazón de Daichi palpita en su garganta y en la punta de sus dedos, su cuerpo completo, vibra con electricidad.

"Soy bastante encantador", susurra Suga, y un coro dentro de la cabeza de Daichi harmoniza un perfecto 'Si'.

"Oh ¿En serio?", dice Daichi con voz ronca, apenas siendo un murmullo. Se alegra de que siga funcionando.

"Si, en serio", Suga tararea a la vez que lo alcanza, tomando un pedacito del cuello de la chaqueta de Daichi, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos con ese pequeño gesto, la mirada en sus ojos hace que la piel de Daichi arda. Su estómago se siente como si Daichi se hubiera dejado caer de una torre, una loca e intensa sensación de aleteo.

Se está enamorando. Dios, cómo se está colando por este hombre.

La mirada de Suga baja hacia sus labios, y el corazón de Daichi se arroja a si mismo contra sus costillas como si estuviera determinado a cerrar el último espacio entre ellos, forzándolo hacia adelante. Él lo alcanza, esperando que esté bien acunar la mejilla de Suga con sus dedos fríos, pero su mano se congela en medio del aire cuando Suga inhala y retrocede un paso.

Apenas es algo, y aún así, de repente, hay kilómetros entre ellos y la decepción inunda el cuerpo completo de Daichi.

"Uh, yo... creo que estás sangrando de nuevo", balbucea Suga, casi enredándose con sus propias palabras.

De ninguna. Puta. Manera.

"D-de todas formas, yo - uh, me divertí mucho hoy. Buenas noches, Daichi"

Daichi se queda erguido en el lugar, mientras Suga presiona un suave beso en su mejilla, su piel quema en donde hizo contacto con los labios de Suga.

Él aún está parado ahí, incluso después de que Suga se ha desvanecido por la puerta. Algunos copos de nieve comienzan a caer, y él está parado en medio de la acera solitaria, tocando el espacio que Suga ha besado con la punta de sus dedos.


End file.
